Stranger Behind The Computer
by TwilightLoz
Summary: Bella is having fun on a chat room and is intrested in a mysterious person called Darkside. Bad things start to happen. Has Bella got in to deep? Will the fun ever end? Will the story end well? Only Darkside will decide.
1. Darkside the meeting

Another story :) This one is different and I have decided to mess around and see where this one takes me! :)

**Stranger Behind The Computer.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Go on tell them the most shocking news ever :(**

**Kerry: Loz does NOT own Twilight haha! Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Me: Not funny. **

***Kerry Grins***

***Loz frowns and bursts out crying* **

* * *

"Bella is that you?" My dad shouted from the living room.

"Yes." I called back into him, I shut the door behind me and heard Edward's car driving down the street. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink before going up the old stairs into my bedroom. I shut the door behind me and put my drink on my side table; I grabbed my laptop from the floor and turned it on. While I waited for it to turn on I took my jacket off and shoes. I got settled on my bed ready for a night on the familiar chat room.

Unknown Secrets Teen Chat Room.

A couple of familiar names were already online.

MusicFREAK

BlahBlah10

Desiree

Just BeLIEve

Tombstone

Dressed To Kill

And Darkside. There wasn't many other people on this chat room, they were coming and going every couple of minutes.

**MusicFREAK: What you lot on tonight? **

**Desiree: Sweet F A! What about you?**

**Tombstone: Early night for me I think. **

**Dressed To Kill: Light Weight LOL.**

**MusicFREAK: I'm not sure yet, just here I think. **

**Desiree: It's all fun right. **

**MusicFREAK: Na not really.**

**Just BeLIEve: Blah you back yet? **

**BlahBlah10: Just about lol**

**Just BeLIEve: Awesome…I'm bored entertain me? **

**BlahBlah10: ;) How?**

**Just BeLIEve: Naught boy :P **

**BlahBlah10: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Desiree: Yo Mysterious Brunette. How are you on this lovely night? **

I smiled at the screen like an idiot, yes me and Desiree have been chatting for a good couple of weeks. He has been here for a lot longer than me and luckily started talking to me the first day I signed up.

**Mysterious Brunette: Hey Des, I'm good and what about you? **

**Desiree: Good, yes I am fine thank you! Anything new? **

**BlahBlah10: Hey Myst **

**Mysterious Brunette: Hey Blah how'a you? Nope nothing new it's all boring TBH what about you? **

**BlahBlah10: I'm good thanks. **

**Desiree: Nothing. **

**Dressed To Kill: Why is Darkside been so quiet? **

**MusicFREAK: Nosey people if you ask me. **

**Desiree: LOOL! **

**Just BeLIEve: haha.**

**Darkside: Dressed, I'm actually searching for something. **

**Dressed To Kill: And what is it that you are searching for? **

**Darkside: It's a secret. **

**MusicFREAK: WTF? Dark I don't think this is the room for you. Goodbye!**

**Darkside: Music maybe you should answer your little sister instead of leaving her to cry. **

**MusicFREAK: WTF how the hell do you know she is crying?**

**Darkside: It's a secret.**

**MusicFREAK: I think you are a fucking weirdo, do one! **

**Just BeLIEve: Haha. **

**Darkside: Just, what are you laughing about? **

**Just BeLIEve: You…You're pretty weird so what are you searching for? **

**Darkside: A soul.**

I frowned at the screen, this guy is pretty weird. Who does he think he is? How the hell did he know what Music was doing? Maybe it's just a joke; I leaned in closer to the screen intrigued by the conversations going on.

**Just BeLIEve: Haha. Yo! Blah you got Dark's soul that he is looking for? **

**BlahBlah10: LOL nope Des might ;) **

**Desiree: Nope not here what about you Myst? **

**MysteriousBrunette: Hmm. No sorry! **

**MusicFREAK: I have it ;) **

**Just BeLIEve: LMFAO! **

**Desiree: HAHA.**

**Darkside: I will have fun collecting it thank you Music. **

**MusicFREAK went offline. **

I frowned at the screen and waited to see if she would come back online.

"Bella I am going bed now, night." My dad called from behind my door.

"Night dad!" I called back, I heard him walking across the wooden floor heavily. I heard his door shut and him walking around his room. My eyes went back to the screen and all my attention was back to the chat room again.

**BlahBlah10: Haha bye Music! **

**MysteriousBrunette: Hmm…**

**Desiree: Weird. **

**MysteriousBrunette: I know right. **

**Just BeLIEve: She is probably just messing around. :P **

**BlahBlah10: Probably or maybe Dark took her soul! **

**Just BeLIEve: LMAO!**

**Desiree: Haha! Funny guy. **

**Darkside: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. **

**BlahBlah10: I WANT TO BE NEXT! PICK ME, ME, ME, ME! **

**Desiree: LOL No! Me! **

**Darkside: So you want to be next Blah? **

**Desiree: No me next!**

**BlahBlah10: Yes! TAKE ME! ;) **

**BlahBlah10 went offline. **

**Desiree: I said me **

**Tombstone: Wow I missed a lot…**

**Desiree: Yes! You did my friend, Dark is after a soul! Scaryy haha! **

**Tombstone: -.- lame freak.**

**Desiree: Indeed. **

**Tombstone: Anyway my bed is calling me!**

**Darkside: So is your soul. **

**Tombstone: What the…What a weirdo. **

**Desiree: Haha I know yeah, some people need to grow up. **

**Tombstone: Yup he is just a lame lonely freak who thinks he is something.**

**Darkside: Goodnight Tombstone. **

**Tombstone went offline. **

**Dressed To Kill: And then there were 4. **

**Just BeLIEve: LOOL! **

**Desiree: I know yeah…Weird.**

**Darkside: Believe maybe you should turn that music down.**

**Just BeLIEve: WTF :S! **

**Just BeLIEve went offline. **

**Desiree: This is getting kinda weird now… **

**Dressed To Kill: Yup! **

**Desiree: Myst? **

**MysteriousBrunette: Yeah? **

**Desiree: Just making sure you are still here. **

**MysteriousBrunette: Of course **

**Desiree: Good! **

**Dressed To Kill: So Dark you found that soul yet? **

**Darkside: No not yet but I'm pretty sure Desiree offered himself earlier? **

**Desiree: Maybe baby ;) **

**Darkside: You should lock the door when you are alone baby ;) **

**Desiree went offline. **

**Dressed To Kill: You should stop hacking people Dark its wrong! **

**Darkside: Who says I am hacking? Your soul might do the job. **

**Dress To Kill went offline. **

My eyes widened as I noticed the only two names left in this chat.

MysteriousBrunette and Darkside.

**Darkside: MysteriousBrunette you should shut your window, it's going to get pretty cold. **

I looked over at my open window; I pushed the laptop off me and stumbled across my dark room. I screamed and fall backwards as someone came through my window.

"Bella?" I heard his amazing velvet voice, my heart was pounding and my breathing was laboured and coming out in gasps. He put his hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. Within seconds Edward was gone and I was on the floor still, I heard my door open and my dad run in.

"Bella?"

"Sorry dad…I fall over."

"Oh, are you okay?" He grumbled.

"Yes I'm fine, sorry for waking you."

"It's okay…Be careful, night."

"Night dad." I said pulling my self off the cold floor and rubbing my eyes. I took a deep breath and I heard a little tap on my window and Edward climb through. I walked over to the laptop and clicked on the chat room.

**Darkside: Don't scream you might wake Charlie up Bella. **

**Darkside: Until next time. **

**Darkside went offline. **

I shut the website down quickly and turned the laptop off before Edward could start questioning me what I was doing on it.

"What was wrong love?" He asked sitting on my bed staring at me.

"Nothing…You just scared me that's all." I said putting the laptop on the floor and grabbing a top and some bottoms. I went into the bathroom took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. When I was done Edward was still sitting where I left him. I got into bed and he lay next to me staring at me as if he was searching for something, I smiled and he smiled back sighing.

"Why were you looking through the window Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

"I wasn't…I was going to shut it."

"Why didn't you want me to come tonight?"

"Of course I did, it's just a little cold in here tonight." I shrugged, he nodded and put the covers between us, and I smiled a little and closed my eyes. Sleep engulfed me shortly after taking me into a weird never seen before dream.

_I was on the laptop again and his name came up. _

**_Darkside. _**

_He was talking to me, he wasn't asking for my soul. He was actually been nice for some reason I didn't understand. I stayed on his good side not knowing if he will hurt me or not, that was until I heard my window been forced open. I looked over and saw an unfamiliar shadow climb through my window, his white teeth shone in the moons light and his red eyes caught me off guard._

I woke up all tangled in the sheets and practically suffocating Edward; well if he was human I could have done already. I blushed and got off him, he wrapped his arms around me stopping me from trying to get off him. He laughed a little and gently brushed my cheek with his fingers, he breathed in my scent and I ended up falling back asleep pretty quickly.

"Bella wake up love." Edward whispered in my ear making me groan.

"Come on beautiful." He said kissing my ear then my neck making me giggle and roll off him.

"I better get going, Charlie is coming up. I will see you at school." He said giving me a quick kiss and disappearing, I kept my eyes closed and Charlie walked in seconds later. He didn't say anything, he shut the door behind him and I heard his boots banging on each step as he went back downstairs.

I stretched and lay in bed for a good 5 minutes before pushing the covers off me and getting up. I grabbed some jeans, underwear, blue long sleeved top and some socks. I went into the bathroom got changed, brushed my teeth, washed my face and went back into the bedroom. I brushed my messy hair through and went downstairs to grab some breakfast; a banana would do for me. I saw on the sofa and waited until it was time to leave for school.

* * *

What did you think? Crap? Good? Spelling mistakes, probably lol. This is rushed and a quick idea that came into my head.

I really don't want to beg for reviews so please do the honors of been the best ever and review telling me what you think.

Should I carry on?

Thanks!

- Loz.


	2. Chapter 2

**:O I got reviews already haha! Thanks so much...Anyway I am sorry in advance if there are any crappy parts that don't make sence or spelling mistakes. I haven't re-read it yet as I just wanted to post this before I go to sleep. Thanks again for the reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Loz: Nope I still don't own Twilight :'( *Sob, sob* **

**Kez: *Sighs and shakes head* Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight...HAHA! **

**Loz: Shush! I own Darkside mwuahaha! No one knows who it is only me! **

**Kez: *Frowns* **

**Loz: *Smirks* **

* * *

I pulled up in the over crowded car park; I sighed and grabbed my book bag and got out of my truck. I shut the door behind me and looked around for the usual golden eyes but I couldn't find them anywhere. I didn't have time to ring Edward or Alice as the first bell went, I sighed and saw Angela.

"Hey Bella!" Mike waved to me from across the car park.

"Hi." I said groaning quietly.

"How are you on this fine day?" He asked catching up with me.

"I'm fine thanks you?" I said as we walked into school together.

"Good, I am all good…So I was wondering…." He said shyly.

"No Mike, I'm with Edward you know this." I said rolling my eyes, he didn't see though. He rubbed the back of his neck and went a dark shade of red.

The conversation didn't go anywhere after that, I went to first lesson. English went by way to slowly, I didn't mean to clock watch but I couldn't help it, I just wanted dinner to come so I could try get in contact with Edward.

Math went even slower and boring. Today felt like it was never going to end, finally dinner came.

"Hey Bella." Angela said walking out of lesson with me.

"Hi." I smiled a little.

"Are you coming for dinner?"

"Yes I can do." I smiled. We walked to the canteen which was way to full as usual. I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water; after we paid we went straight to the usual full table.

Eric, Mike, Jess and Ben all said hello but Lauren just glared at me then carried on talking to Jess.

"So Bella there is a little get together down La Push beach tomorrow you in?" Mike asked grinning; I could see Jess staring at me.

"I'm going." Angela said quietly.

"Sure."

"Awesome do you want to ride with me?"

"That's okay I can make my own way." I smiled a little.

"Do you mind if I ride with you?" Angela asked.

"Sure, what time do you want me to pick you up?" I asked I could hear Mike asking Jess if she will ride with him. She said yes of course.

"About 7?"

"Sure, I will be outside." I smiled.

"Good." She said eating her food, I ate the apple and drank some water. The bell went warning everyone dinner was over, people emptied their food trays in the bins and walked out of the canteen, I got up and threw my apple core in the bin and went to lesson.

The day went by horribly slow and boring. I was way to distracted to get much work done or even speak to anyone, I just wanted to leave so I could call Edward as I forgot on dinner. Maybe he will be done by the time I have finished and tell me why he hasn't been in school today. This is so unlike him to not be in when he told me he would be in.

Finally the last bell went and I nearly ran out of the school. I admit it I did trip a couple of times because there was way too many people in the corridors. I got into my truck and drove straight home as quickly as my old truck would take me. When I got home I fall on some ice just before getting to the steps, I groaned and pulled my self up off the floor. I tried to walk in the door and walked straight into it as it was locked. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door when I finally got inside I slammed the door and went upstairs. After I took my coat and shoes off I grabbed my phone and dialled Edward's number, it rang and rang and rang and rang. This is so unlike him he always answers straight away. It eventually went to voice mail; I hung up and made me and dad some chicken and mushroom soup as I couldn't be bothered make anything big. I ate mine at the table alone until Charlie came in.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi dad." I called through to the living room where he was taking his belt and coat off.

"How was you're day?" I asked finishing my soup and cleaning the dishes up.

"It was eventful as usual what about yours?"

"Boring as usual." I smiled a little, he sat down and ate his tea while I cleaned up, when he was done I cleaned his mess up and finally went upstairs. I tried ringing Edward another 2 times but nothing so I just left it, I sat on my bed debating whether to go onto the chat room. What if no one has actually come back, maybe they were playing a prank? Yes that has to be it. I turned my laptop on and went onto the familiar website. No familiar names were on though, only one I recognised.

Darkside

I was about to click off but what he said next had me wanting to know what was happening.

**Darkside: MysteriousBrunette how did you sleep last night? **

**MysteriousBrunette: Okay why? **

**Darkside: Just curious. **

**MysteriousBrunette: Okaaaay. :S**

**Darkside: How is Charlie? **

**KittyKaat came online**

**KittyKaat: Hi! Anyone want to speak?**

**1inamillion: Hey KittyKaat I will. **

**KittyKaat: Awesome! ASL?**

**MysteriousBrunette: How the hell do you know my dads name? **

**Darkside: I know everything ;) **

**MysteriousBrunette: You wish! Leave me the hell alone! **

**1inamillion: 21/M/USA you? **

**KittyKaat: 19/F/USA ****You up to much? **

**1inamillion: Na not really you?**

**Darkside: Maybe you should be careful what you say sweet B as you are alone in an unlock house ;) **

**KittyKaat: Nope, WTF is with that Darkside? Do you know him MysteriousBrunette? **

**MysteriousBrunette: Nope I don't BRB.**

I pushed the laptop off me and shut and locked my window, I ran downstairs as quick as my feet would take me, I did trip getting to the last step. I locked the front and back door and went back upstairs, I went back to the laptop and checked the conversation out.

**KittyKaat: What kind of freak is he?**

**Darkside: Want to find out do we Kitty? **

**KittyKaat: Grow up freak!**

**KittyKaat went offline. **

**1inamillion: What…Just happened? **

**Darkside: Want to find out 1inamillion?**

**1inamillion: I don't know what kind of perverted old man you are but seriously I would kick your head in if I ever did see you.**

**Darkside: Good luck with that. **

**1inamillion went offline. **

**Darkside: Locking those doors of yours won't keep me out Bella.**

**MysteriousBrunette: How do you know my name? **

**Darkside: Like I said I know everything.**

**MysteriousBrunette: I don't think you do, who are you? **

**Darkside: Now that is a secret.**

**MysteriousBrunette: Tell me?**

**Darkside: Why should I? **

**MysteriousBrunette: Maybe you shouldn't…I don't know, I'm curious. **

**Darkside: Curiosity got the others into trouble. **

**MysteriousBrunette: Did you do something to them? **

**Darkside: Maybe, maybe not. You will never know.**

**MysteriousBrunette: Why are you so damn mysterious? **

**Darkside: Because it's all a secret. **

**MysteriousBrunette: What ever! You are some weird stalker aren't you? **

**Darkside: Maybe, maybe not.**

**MysteriousBrunette: Okaaaay! I'm done here, night! **

I quickly signed off and shut my laptop. What the hell is with this guy? He isn't what I think he is…is he? No way, he can't be. No…Can he? I shook my head and took a long hot shower; I got changed into some bottoms and a top and got into bed shortly after brushing my teeth and saying night to Charlie. I ended up falling asleep shortly after into a dreamless night.

I woke up early the next morning due to having school yet again. I got ready and left early due to the ice that had found its way to Forks yet again. I got to school on time with no sign of Edward or any of the other Cullen's yet again. This is really starting to get weird now; Edward never went this long without telling me where he was going. Maybe it is just me been paranoid and silly about this. He could have gone hunting and taken longer than expected? No he would defiantly tell me. Maybe a family emergency has come up? Yes that could be it. I hope it is it because I'm going out of my mind.

The day went even slower than yesterday, rumours were going around that Edward and his family have left again. Not true. I seriously hope they aren't true anyway. Oh I even over heard Lauren saying Edward dumped me for her and he was hiding from me along with his family. What the hell is that girl on? She chats bubbles if you ask me. I ignored her; she is a low life with nothing better to do. I was driving home alone yet again, when I got in I packed my bag and got into my car and drove down to Angela's, the little get together was tonight at La Push beach and I did say I would go.

"Hey Bella are you okay?" Angela asked frowning at me.

"Hi, yes I am fine…Kinda what about you?"

"I'm okay, what's up?"

"It's nothing…It's probably me been stupid."

"Okay, well if you want to talk you know I will listen."

"Okay…I don't know where Edward is and he isn't answering my calls or anything…" I frowned.

"Maybe he has gone on holiday with his family? Maybe something happened to their family members. Don't worry Bella there is probably a very reasonable reason why they have gone."

"Yeah probably…It's just me."

"Don't worry about it Bella." She smiled; I drove down the La Push. Everyone was already there; me and Angela awkwardly approached the beach

"BELLA! ANGELA!" I heard Mike's loud and tipsy voice shout. We both looked at each other and slowly walked down to the little bonfire.

"Hey Mike." I said as he pulled me into a tight awkward hug.

"Hey Bella! I'm glad you both made it." He grinned and took a swig out of his plastic red cup.

"Do you want one?"

"No thanks I'm good." I said sitting next to Angela who was now hugging Ben. I stared at the red burning flame and felt someone's eyes burning into my forehead I swear. I looked up and saw Jess, Lauren and a few other of her cronies laughing and staring at me. They were completely wrecked already. I looked away and decided to walk along the beach alone. As I was walking further and further away from the bonfire I felt my phone vibrate, I took it out to see a text message. I opened it and read it.

_**Unknown**_

_**Having fun at that beach full of complete drunken idiots? **_

_**Maybe you shouldn't walk alone on that big beach. Then again it would take 5 seconds for everything to end there. **_

_**-Darkside**_

I gasped and looked around, I saw no one who looked weird apart from a few boys running away from the tide then running back after it. I made my way back over to the bonfire, nearly everyone was drunk and passing out. I didn't even realise the time was turning midnight soon. What time did I leave my house? It only felt like I had been here for an hour maybe.

"Bellaaa, Bellaa, Bellaa!" Mike said stumbling over to me, I plastered on a fake smile and laughed.

"Hey Mike."

"Youu…And me…Shouldd get it onnnn!" He said swaying side to side and struggling to see me.

"Mike you are very drunk…Try going to Jessica, I know she likes you."

"She doess?"

"Yes she does." I laughed as he stumbled over to her; she started giggling and messing with her hair over and over and over again.

"Hey Ang, I'm going to call it a night." I smiled.

"Yeah me to, can you drive me back or…"

"Of course I can." I smiled.

"Thank you so much." She smiled and gave Ben a quick kiss and hug before walking to the truck with me.

"I'm sorry if I kinda left you out."

"Na you didn't." I smiled as I started my truck with the usual bang.

"It was so boring don't you think?" She asked.

"Yes…Very boring. Do they not realise how stupid they look?"

"Nope obviously not." She laughed; the drive didn't take long as the roads were empty.

"See you next week Bella."

"Okay night Ang." I smiled.

"Be careful." She said shutting the door and running up her pathway. I pulled off and managed to drive most of the way home until something ran out in front of me. I slammed on my breaks and the car skidded of track due to the ice and ended up hitting a tree, not that hard. My crap airbag came out and did nothing for me; I smacked my head on the steering wheel and the back of the seat. I took my seatbelt off and climbed out of the car to see the damage and see if I hit the animal that ran out in front of me. There was nothing in sight and my car was pretty much totalled.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket; I took it out and pressed answer.

"Hello?" I said touching above my right eyebrow and feeling something sticky.

"Bella you haven't crashed have you?"

"Yeah…" I said looking at my fingers and seeing dark stuff.

"Okay get into your car and try to start it." Alice said.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked getting into my truck and turning the key but the car was dead. I tried again and again and again but nothing.

"Nope, she's dead." I sighed and got out and slammed the door.

"A tow truck is on its way, stay in the truck please Bella."

"Alice you haven't answered my question."

"I have to go bye." She said hanging up.

"What the hell Alice!" I shouted down the phone and looked up and down the street, it was completely empty. I grabbed my bag out of the car and looked at the time 2:21AM, its way to early to call Charlie. I groaned and leaned against my truck, the metal made a stupid noise as my weight crushed into it. This is just perfect this is isn't it? On probably the coldest night I have to crash. The tow truck came shortly after and took my dead truck. I put my hood up as I walked down the cold, dark and dead road. For a good 10 minutes I heard nothing that was until I heard rustling in the woods next to the path I was walking on, I was actually crapping my self. I grabbed my phone and saw a new text come through; I opened it and stared down at it.

_**Unknown**_

_**Walking alone at this time of night? Be careful we don't want anything else happening do we? **_

_**-Darkside **_

I shut the message off and called Alice, she didn't answer so I tried Edward. He didn't answer. What the hell is going on? I needed to speak to someone, anyone. I speed walked down the street and actually jumped when a speeding car went past me. My heart was beating way to fast and harshly in my chest with each sound I heard coming from the woods. I was 10 minutes away from home when I heard footsteps behind me; I turned around and saw nothing. Okay now I am hearing things?

_**Unknown**_

_**No need to be scared Bella. **_

_**-Darkside**_

OH MY GOD! I was completely freaked out now, is he following me? Is he a stalker? Yes he probably is!

I dialled Edward's number again and again and again until I finally got home. I locked the door and ran upstairs; I got changed and went straight bed.

On Saturday I did homework and housework and still no word from Edward, I was currently on the usual chat room speaking to Darkside.

**Darkside: Have I hurt the other people? Let's think about this one.**

**MysteriousBrunette: ?**

**Darkside: Why do you want to know Bella? **

**MysteriousBrunette: Because I do...Okay I haven't got a clue why actually.**

**Darkside: I can't tell you that.**

**MysteriousBrunette: Because you suck. **

**Darkside: You really shouldn't say things like that.**

**MysteriousBrunette: I'm not scared anymore Dark…You don't phase me because if you were going to do something to me you would have already.**

**Darkside: How do you know that I won't do something in time? **

**MysteriousBrunette: Because I just have this feeling…**

**Darkside: You're feelings might not always be right. **

**MysteriousBrunette: Most of the time they are Mr. Darkside!**

**Darkside: Not this time. **

**MysteriousBrunette: Stop with the empty threats already? It's getting boring Mr. I am so damn mysterious and love to confuse people. **

Seconds after I pressed enter I heard a smash downstairs; I froze and looked at my door. My heart was beating way to fast and loudly. My breathing was coming out shakily.

**Darkside: You were saying Bella? **

**MysteriousBrunette: What the fuck! You stay away from me and my dad! I mean it FUCKSIDE! **

I logged off and shut my laptop, I opened my door and heard a loud crash as if the door has just been blown up or something, I walked along the corridor slowly until I got to the stairs. I don't know what happened but one second I was at the top of the stairs the next I was falling down them. My head hit the table at the bottom of the stairs and everything went black.

* * *

**Reviews please? Be nice! I will only update now when I get between 6-8 reviews maybe? I need to know what people think! :D **

**Thanks again! **

**-Loz **


	3. Darkside makes bad things happen

**:O More reviews THANKSSSS! :) I have finished all my Christmas shopping have you? It took me like 4 hours! I hate shopping so much, I got a new Twilight Team Edward Tripple Necklace (For Christmas :'(!) And a huge photo framed Twilight pictures with Edward and Bella in it. It's awesome but that's for Christmas as well! Booo! Anyway let's get on with it! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephenie Meyer: I own Twilight. **

**Loz: I own Darkside. **

**Kez: I own...Nothing. *Shrug* **

**Loz and Stephenie: *Smirk* **

**Okay I wrote this really quick because I know how much it sucks when you want to carry on reading something and there isn't an update! You will be getting regular updates as long as I don't get writers block and i'm not busy. I'm sorry in advance if there are any spelling mistakes. I haven't re-read it yet :) **

* * *

I could hear voices, speaking to fast to be able to hear what they were saying. Feet running around on the floor, everything seemed to be going in fast forward mode. I slowly opened my eyes; I was in an unfamiliar room with unfamiliar people. I closed my eyes and tried again, my eyes were slowly adjusting to the lights. I could feel the pain on my head, it stung and ached like an annoying headache.

"Bella…" I heard a familiar voice; I looked over to see Charlie sitting next to bed. He looked rough, tired and relived.

"Hey…" I said in a whisper, my voice sounded rough and the back of my throat was all dry.

"I was so scared…" My dad said standing up and moving out of the way so the nurses could check me over, they gave me a drink and some pills for the pain. I got plenty of rest and another night went by, slowly I must add. They kept waking me up in the middle of the night every couple of hours to check on me. I signed the papers the next day and Charlie took me home, I told him about my truck. He said it was okay and he is glad I am okay. At home he managed to cook some toast that was just a little burnt and some beans. Bless him for trying; I had to rest up for another day so I won't be going school on Monday. Which is tomorrow, I texted Angela and told her I wouldn't be in. I lay in bed on the laptop, after I checked my email and did my homework I went on messenger and a random message popped up.

**Darkside says: Hi there, how are you? **

**Bella says: What do you want? **

**Darkside says: Just to see if you are okay. **

**Bella says: I am fine, now leave me alone.**

**Darkside says: No I know you like talking to me. **

**Bella says: No that is what you think.**

**Darkside says: No this is what I know **

**Bella says: Okay Darkside you keep telling your self that, I need you to leave me alone now. **

**Darkside says: Why? **

**Bella says: Because it was just fun at the beginning and now you are stalking me…I mean how the hell did you get my number and my messenger? **

**Darkside says: The internet tells anyone anything if they know where to look**

**Bella says: No it doesn't no one has this number apart from a few people**

**Darkside says: Or so you think. **

**Bella says: Okay Mr. Darkside, what do you want? **

**Darkside says: Hmm…You can start by telling that boyfriend and his family to stop trying to track me. **

**Bella says: What the…**

**Darkside says: That figures, they haven't even told you have they? **

**Bella says: No…-.-**

**Darkside says: Well if you don't do what I tell you poor Angela, Mike, Eric, Jess, Lauren, Charlie and Renee…All of these people you care about. They will be easy enough to pick off. **

**Bella says: You leave them alone!**

**Darkside says: Do as I say then Bella. **

**Darkside appears to be offline**

**Bella says: Wait! **

I groaned and went offline, who the hell is he? Is he a vampire? Why didn't Edward even tell me he was tracking him? I grabbed my phone and rang Edward it went to voicemail yet again.

"Edward…I really need to speak to you please call me back when you get this…Uh…I will talk to you soon…" I said then hung up; I lay in bed thinking things through. What do I do? What if people do start getting hurt? Even though I don't like Lauren I wouldn't wish any harm come to her due to me, I don't want any harm come to anyone because of me. I fall asleep shortly after into a nightmare of Darkside, I couldn't see his face only the eyes and teeth and his shadow. I woke crying and shaking, he killed everyone right in front of me. No matter how much I tried to stop him it didn't work. He carried on brutally killing them all.

After a horrible nights sleep I woke early because I heard Charlie going out for work, I made my self some breakfast, had a shower and did some more homework. I sat downstairs watching TV when my phone vibrated.

_**Edward**_

_**Hi beautiful, I am so sorry we haven't been around. We are coming back tomorrow, I promise we will talk. I hope you have been okay, please don't ring me now is not the best time. I love you and please stay safe. X **_

I was to tempted to press the call button but he said he can't speak right now, I will wait for him to come back and speak to him tomorrow. After lunch the day dressed so much, I kept falling asleep and waking up due to my bad nights sleep. When I checked my phone I had a new message.

_**Unknown**_

_**So he is back tomorrow? Make sure you tell him and the rest of them to stop! You know what will happen if you don't. I will start picking people off 1 by 1…**_

_**-Darkside**_

I took a deep breath and got off the message, I hated this. Why me? Why is he doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this? I read Wuthering Heights again and made tea for me and dad, I left his in the microwave while I ate mine. Once I was done I cleaned up and went straight bed to a full nights sleep and dreamless night for once.

My alarm woke me for school the next day, I didn't want to get out of bed but I knew today would be the day I spoke with Edward. I got ready and had breakfast, when I went downstairs I noticed sun. Why today? On the one day I need to speak to Edward the sun has to come out. I actually did debate whether to pretend I was still ill but if I did that my dad wouldn't let me out the house and I need to see Edward. It wouldn't really work out if I did that, only a whole day to do then I see him. I have to keep reminding my self of this. When I got to school people were outside in the car park enjoying the suns rays, even though it was still cold as usual. I went inside straight away and went to maths. It dragged so badly it was unreal, my brain wouldn't function properly. I felt like an idiot when the teacher asked me a question and I didn't know what he said or what the answer was. That's one way to make your self look dumb. English kinda flew by as I did all the work and managed to keep busy.

"Hey Bella." Angela said catching up with me as we walked into the canteen.

"Hi Angela."

"Are you okay?" She asked with a little frown.

"Yes…Just a little distracted what about you?"

"I can tell you have been off all day. Yes I am good thanks."

"Yeah…a lot of things on my mind."

"Since you fall down the stairs?"

"Yup…It makes you realise things." I shrugged and grabbed a bowl of pasta and some water. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I sat down and started eating, I finished all my food for once and the water.

"Hey Bella a few of us are getting together tomorrow night fancy coming?"

"Where are you going?" I asked looking up at Mike.

"Cinema then the beach."

"Sure what time?"

"About 6ish, we will all meet outside the cinema."

"Okay." I smiled a little, I could see Jess and Lauren glaring at me and whispering.

"Do you need a lift?" I turned to Angela.

"Please." She smiled a little.

"Thank god you are coming." I laughed a little, she laughed just as the bell went. We all got rid of out rubbish and went to lessons. I had Biology alone; I hated not having Edward next to me. It dragged and bored me as usual; ICT went quick as my mind was preoccupied again. English L2 went pretty slow but the clock was ticking to the end of the day, I was counting nearly every second needing to get out of here. When the bell finally went I got up, packed my things and walked out of the room. As I was walking through the corridor I saw Lauren and Jess walking my way, I tried to miss them but Lauren stuck her foot out and made me go flying. I bumped into a good couple of people; they made comments but carried on. I got off the floor and wiped my self off before walking out the school with my head down, I wasn't just a little pink I was bright red, I could feel the heat coming off me like the sun. I got into my truck and went straight home. Why are they so childish? Why did they have to make me look even stupider by tripping me up?

I pulled my phone out of my bag when I finally got upstairs and saw 2 new text messages.

_**Unknown**_

_**You look bored, why don't you stop clock watching and do some work? It will all pay off if they STOP looking for me. **_

_**-Darkside.**_

_**Unknown**_

_**Did that hurt? It looked pretty brutal if I'm honest, next time you should probably turn around when you see Lauren and Jess coming your way. Better yet if those precious Cullen's of yours don't stop following me I'm going to start with Lauren first, she will be fun. **_

_**-Darkside.**_

I threw my phone onto my bed and went downstairs; I could feel the strange feeling that someone was watching me; I looked around and saw nothing. Paranoid Bella, stop been so freaked out. I made tea for me and Charlie; he left a message saying he was going to be late home due to a couple of murders he needs to deal with. I left Charlie's food in the microwave and went back upstairs; I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes waiting for Edward to call or text to say it was okay for me to go his.

I ended up falling asleep by accident.

I groaned and stretched out, I felt something next to me and jumped and almost fall off the bed but the cold strong arms I missed caught me, I opened my eyes and saw them familiar golden eyes.

"Hey beautiful." Edward smiled.

"Hi…" I said groggily.

"Sleep okay?"

"Yeah for once." I shrugged and sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Have you not been sleeping well?"

"No not really."

"Why?"

"Long story." I said yawning.

"I have a while."

"I don't." I said with a small smile.

"Do you want to talk here or at mine?"

"Yours…I need to talk to everyone." I said getting out of bed and grabbing my jacket. Edward nodded and jumped out of my window; I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. Charlie still wasn't in so I wrote him a message telling him I am with Edward don't worry and call if there are any problems. Once I was done I locked the front door and saw Edward waiting by the Volvo. He let me in and I sat on the comfy seats, he got in quickly and drove at a maniac speed to his house. Edward opened the door for me and helped me out the car, as soon as I was out Alice was pulling me into a tight but gentle hug.

"I have missed you so much!" Alice said pulling back and staring at me.

"I missed you to." I smiled and she frowned.

"Bella…"

"Alice?" I said frowning.

"What happened to your head?"

"Long story."

"Tell me."

"Later…We have other things to talk about." I smiled.

"Okay." She said frowning and going inside.

"Bella!" Emmett's booming voice said coming from the house, within seconds I was in the air been bear hugged by Emmett.

"Hey…" I said hugging him back, he put me back on the floor and smiled.

"I missed my favourite human." He smiled.

"Missed you to." He went back inside and Esme came out.

"Hi Bella." She said giving me a gentle hug.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Let's get you inside it's getting a little cold." She said putting her arm around my shoulder and walking in with me.

"Hi Bella been staying out of trouble?" Carlisle said standing in the living room.

"Yeah…I try." I smiled; he frowned and gave me a quick hug. Everyone gathered in the living room and I sat on the chair on my own needing to see everyone.

"I need you lot to stop something for me…" I said quietly unsure of how to start this.

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked frowning a little.

"I need you to stop tracking the vampire you are trying to track."

"How do you know about that?" Jasper asked tense.

"It's a long story…" I said looking down.

"I think you should explain." Carlisle said unsure.

"Okay…Erm I joined an online chat room a while back…The other day I went online and saw a new name and wasn't sure who it was…Anyway he was saying he was in search of something and everyone was asking him. He finally told us he was after a soul, I thought nothing of it until each one of the people online started to go offline as this person was saying goodbye to them or doing little empty threats." I said taking a deep breath.

"Anyway I was the last one in the chat room and he told me to lock my window it was cold…So that's when I jumped because you came in the window." I said looking over at Edward. He looked mega puzzled and unsure.

"Anyway when I went back to the laptop he knew Charlie's name and mine…I was going to ask who it was but he was already offline…Anyway the next day I went on and he was asking how I spelt and stuff, I thought he was actually okay…Mysterious but okay, he kept telling me everything was a secret…" I said taking another deep breath everyone looked dead interested; I had to stop my self from laughing.

"Anyway I went down La Push beach the next night with a few people from school and he texted me…I haven't got a clue how he got my number he said he got it from online but my number isn't online…Anyway I decided to call it a night and come home and something was in the road and I crashed…My truck is totalled."

"About time." Emmett laughed.

"Shut up." I frowned and pouted which made everyone laugh.

"Seriously I could have died…The stupid airbag didn't stop the impact much…" I said shaking my head, Esme gasped and Edward growled a little.

"Anyway the next day I was on my messenger and he popped up…I asked him a few questions but he wasn't letting up with anything…He started talking some freaky stuff to me and I told him I wasn't scared…I heard something smash downstairs so I ignored it at first that was until I heard the front door, it sounded like it had been blown up or something…I was at the top of the stairs and the next I was falling head first and k-owing my self when I hit the table at the bottom…I swear he did it…I mean I did kinda piss him off by telling him to back off and stuff…I don't know maybe I did fall but it was mega weird…" I shrugged.

"When I woke up I was in hospital…Charlie must have found me because he was like nearly crying next to me…When I next went on mail he came up and he told me to tell you lot stop tracking him…This is why I have been trying to get in contact with you…"

"And if we don't stop?" Emmett said angrily.

"He is going to kill everyone…" I said seriously. Jasper was struggling to keep his temper intact I could see that by the look on his face. Edward's eyes were black and his fists were clenched.

"Why didn't I see any of this?" Alice said angrily.

"Good question what were you seeing?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I saw everything going smoothly…I mean you were fine every time I looked which was everyday, every hour with Edward." She said frowning.

"Are you okay Bella?" Esme asked kneeling in front of me.

"Yeah I'm fine…I don't think most of Forks is though."

"I'm going to kill the mother fucker! I will track him down and rip him apart!" Emmett said angrily, Jasper growled in response. As he said this I felt my phone vibrate, I took it out and opened the new message.

_**Unknown**_

_**Tell them to stop Bella or something bad is going to happen, I mean it! **_

_**-Darkside. **_

"Bella?" Alice said looking at me.

"Wow…She's gone white." Emmett said staring at me.

"Please stop." I said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because something bad is going to happen." I said, just as I said this something flew through the window, Edward was in front of me within seconds covering me from the glass, I couldn't help but scream at the noise. Everyone was standing up growling, Jasper and Emmett were already out of the house. I looked around Edward, what I saw me throw up. Alice had a bucket in front of me already just before I threw up everywhere.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) Please review, no update until 10 reviews! I would like to THANK everyone who has reviewed! I love you for it :) **

**10 REVIEWS = UPDATE. I think that is pretty fair :) **

**-Loz **


	4. Meeting Darkside

**Yay! Thanks for all the reviews I do appreciate them! :) **

**I would like to do a special thank you to sospecial21 for been my BETA and helping me! :) **

**That means this story is going to be even better with now understandable words and no spelling mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Kez: You still don't own Twilight Loz so stop thinking that one day you just might.**

**Loz: Fine! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own Darkside. **

* * *

Edward woke me up early so I could go home and get ready for school. I took a quick shower got dressed and Edward took me to school.

We didn't speak much apart from him asking how I was. My answer was the same as usual,_ I'm okay_. Inside I wasn't okay; I was confused, angry and completely scared. Not that I would tell Edward, he will only worry and I didn't want to put more things on his plate.

I haven't had any more texts from Darkside, not yet anyway. I was glad, hopefully he will just back off. I'm not meeting him; no way

Edward and his family will flip if I do.

The day went pretty quick considering what happened last night. Edward met me at all my classes, even the ones he wasn't in. I didn't really eat at lunch as I wasn't hungry. As I sat in English on my own I felt my phone vibrating, I took it out and saw a new message I opened it and read it quickly.

_**Unknown**_

_**Meet me at 5 o'clock at the big park. I will find you. Don't let me down. **_

_**-Darkside.**_

I clicked the message off and my heart started to beat faster and faster. Tonight was the night I was supposed to be going to the beach with Angela and the rest of the group. _Maybe Edward will let me borrow his car so it will be faster_. I don't want to meet him but he will kill more people and next time I had a feeling it will be people I know.

Class finished way too quickly for my liking. I had to try and lie to the Cullen's without them seeing straight through me. _I__ don't know if this will work_.

Edward was already standing outside my class when I was walking out slowly in a daze.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked taking my hand in his.

"Yes _I'm_ okay." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Are you sure? You look distracted."

"Do you blame me?"

"No not really." He said as we walked through the corridors.

When we got outside I pulled Edward to the side and smiled.

"I'm going out tonight…Can I borrow your car?"

"Where are you going?"

"Down to La Push beach with Angela and the rest of them."

"Bella…" Edward warned

"Edward I can't just bail on them now, I told Angela I would pick her up but my truck isn't going to be finished and they didn't give me a courtesy car."

"I don't know Bella…I don't really like you going down there."

"Okay I will walk then." I said walking around him and down the stairs.

"Okay you can have it." He said easily catching up with me.

"Thanks." I gave a small smile.

"It's okay but make sure it comes back in one piece." He teased

"It will." I smiled and gave him another quick kiss, he opened the door for me and I got in.

He got in the car slower than normal because people were around; he drove quickly to my house as usual. He opened the door for me and locked the car once I was out and handed me the keys.

"Bring the car back to me when you are done, _okay_?"

"Okay will do, thank you again." I smiled and gave him a tight hug, not that he thought it was tight. He gave me a long passionate kiss and smiled down at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and blushed a little, he gently rubbed my cheek.

"Be safe." He said and then he was gone

I walked up to my house and went inside. I made Charlie and me some spaghetti bolognaise and left his in the pan. I know he can cook it him self or it will go pretty horrible if I cook it and leave it.

I packed my bag and brushed through my hair, looking at the time it said 5:30, half an hour until I meet the mysterious Darkside.

_What the hell am I playing at? What if Alice sees?_ I changed my mind quickly and prayed she didn't see me meeting Darkside.

I got into Edward's car and drove to the park and left it in the parking lot, I sat on a bench with my phone in my hand feeling nervous.

It was getting pretty dark; I could still see a few kids and parents playing in the park together without a care in the world. _I wish my life was like that,_ easy and care free.

As the numbers on my phone read 6:00PM, I was getting even more nervous and anxious. I was pretty scared as well but I had to keep my cool and my thoughts on the beach.

I heard quiet footsteps as I kept my head down and eyes on the floor, I was making patterns with my shoes in the dirt that was on the floor.

When I heard the footsteps stop, I looked up and saw a tall, muscular man standing there looking at me. He had a black hoodie on so I couldn't see his hair or much of his face apart from his bright red deadly eyes. I froze as I saw his white teeth as he smiled at me.

"So you came." His voice sounded dark, evil and deep.

"Yeah…" My voice was shaky and unsure, I didn't know what to do, I just stared at him like an idiot.

"Care to take a walk with me?"

"No." I said sounding pretty serious, my voice didn't betray me.

"Why not? You don't want to upset me, do you? There are sweet little innocent children over there." He said turning to the children and smirking.

"

Okay." I said standing up, my legs felt like they were going to give up on me and my whole body was shaking.

I didn't know if I should have even done this. He took the lead and I followed behind, my breathing was sharp and my heart was beating erratically. You didn't need to be a vampire to hear it. It was probably echoing in the dark night.

The walk took longer than expected, about 10 minutes. We were in the forest and he finally stopped, I nearly went into the back of him but managed to stop just in time, I took a few steps back to give us some space and he turned around.

"What do you want?" My voice sounding pretty strong still, I was quite proud.

"Do you know how good you smell?" He said randomly.

"I have been told…" I said feeling uneasy.

"Ah yes, those Cullen's of yours…How did you meet them?"

"When I moved here…This has nothing to do with the fact you are stalking me does it?"

"No, not really."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I want you." He said completely shocking me.

"What my soul?"

"No I want you as a mate."

"Mate as in friend?"

"No partner."

"I can't…No I have Edward." I said stepping back, he froze and his eyes went wide.

"I thought I told you to tell them stop tracking me!" He said getting angry.

"I did…" I said stepping back again, within seconds he had picked me up and we were flying through the air, I held on for dear life not that I wanted to but I didn't want to fall and die.

I closed my eyes and tried to hold a scream in but it came out.

"Shut up!" He spat angrily, I felt the tears coming to quickly for me to stop them.

Within seconds we were in a small dark building, he put me down and it took me a few seconds of swaying to actually stand up okay.

"You ring him right now and tell him to stop or else I will kill you."

My eyes widened at this and I took my phone out of my pocket, I dialled his number and pressed call. It took him a while after 3 rings he finally answered.

"Bella where are you?"

"Edward stop it right now!"

"Stop what?"

"Tracking him! You promised me everything was going to be okay!" I said angrily, I was suddenly alone in the room.

"Bella everything is going to be okay."

"No it's not…Edward he has me…If you don't stop tracking him right now he will kill me."

"He won't he's bluffing."

Within seconds I was on the floor screaming, he had cut me across the face with a knife. I was holding my face as I felt the hot sticky liquid coming out of the wound, I could hear the stranger I knew as Darkside growling, I grabbed the phone and heard Edward growling and shouting my name.

"Please Edward-d…Stop." I begged crying and still holding my face.

"Bella where are you I'm going to come get you."

"I don't know Edward…Please promise me you will stop or he will kill me."

"I don't think he will!" Emmett said in the background in a growl.

"Please! Promise me!" I said getting frustrated.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know…" I lied.

"Bella tell me."

"He wants me…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…He just said he wants me as a partner."

"Do you want him?"

"NO!" I said angrily, how dare he even ask that.

"I promise I will find you and get you back."

"EDWARD ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME? HE WILL KILL ME IF YOU KEEP TRACKING STOP IT RIGHT NOW UNLESS YOU DO WANT ME DEAD!" I shouted completely loosing it, he is making me frustrated.

"He won't Bella."

"He has already hurt me once, you can't stop him Edward."

"I'm so sorry." He said sighing.

"I love you so much Bella, never forget that."

"I love you too." I said as the tears came again, I want to go home and forget this ever happened.

"Get off the phone now." The stranger said to me.

"

I have to go."

"Don't listen to him Bella."

"I have to…"

"I'm going to rip him apart and enjoy it when I hear him screaming for his life!" Emmett said angrily.

I could hear numerous growls coming from the other end. The stranger just laughed and took my phone from me.

"Give it back!" I said glaring at him, he slapped me across the face and I whimpered.

_Do I really deserve this?_ What have I done to this stranger? All because of a stupid chat room! This is freaking stupid. I laid down on the floor and let blackness take over, making me forget everything.

When I finally woke up there was a cover over me and I was on an old bed. I saw the familiar stranger with some cotton and a needle. He groaned when he turned around and I frowned.

"Go back sleep."

"Why?" I asked rubbing my eyes, my face started stinging again and I gasped.

"I was going to stitch you up while you were asleep."

"I don't think so." I said sitting up, the bed squeaked under my weight and I blushed. Stupid bed, shut up. He laughed a little and came over to me.

"It needs stitching up or it will get infected."

"This is your fault I have a big gash in my face anyway, why don't you just leave it." I said frowning; his face went deadly for a second and he took a deep breath.

"Listen I didn't mean to do that but those Cullen's of yours weren't listening, I needed to show them I wasn't joking."

"No need to slit my face up was there?"

"No not really but I needed them to know I was serious."

"You ever heard of just hitting someone?" He just shrugged and turned around and went over to the small old looking table.

He started messing around with something I just sat waiting for what ever he was doing.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked quietly.

"Why?" He asked not looking at me.

"Well…It would help knowing your name…And you know mine so it's only fair."

"Jonathan Sharpe."

I didn't say anything apart from a sigh; he turned around and knelt down next to me.

"I need to do this okay?" He said staring up at me; his red eyes still got to me.

They were haunting even if he is trying to be a little nice. I nodded my head and closed my eyes, I felt the needle go in and I clenched my teeth. He worked quickly until I started crying from the pain.

I bit my lip trying to stop my weeping, but it didn't help. He finished quickly and put some liquid on it which made me scream and cry even harder.

"Next time knock me out first?" I said sniffing; he turned to me and stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"Who says there will be a next time?"

"Me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Edward and his family won't stop until they have found me…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is, trust me." I sighed and watched him as he cleaned up.

"Why didn't you just ask to be friends or something instead of this?"

"Because of that boyfriend of yours would have gotten jealous."

"Yes he would have, but I would have told him to back off…You really shouldn't have done it this way." I said shaking my head.

"Don't tell me how to do anything; I am a lot older than you."

"And a lot dumber." I said under my breath, he grabbed my face and glared at me.

I held his gaze trying to show I wasn't scared, he growled and let go of me roughly. I groaned and rubbed my face where he grabbed me.

"How long are you keeping me here?"

"

That is my decision." He shrugged.

"I know that…That is why I asked, how long?"

"I don't know do I!" He spat angrily, looks like I was winding him up. _Maybe if I do his head in enough he will get annoyed and let me go._

"Well you should …Because if you had this master plan sorted then I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be so stressed."

"I'm stressed because you won't shut the hell up!"

"What do you want me to do? Sit here in silence?"

"Yes that is exactly what I want you to do."

"

Well I can't because I need to pee." I said standing up, he groaned again and took me to the small tiled bathroom.

"You can go…I am not peeing with you in the room." I said raising my eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. I went to the toilet and washed my hands and face, I needed to shower, change and brush my teeth but there wasn't a shower or a tooth brush or clean clothes. I groaned and went back outside where he was waiting

He took me back into the room with the bed, it seemed to be the only room, beside the bathroom and I sat on the bed.

"I'm hungry."

"Aren't we all?"

"Okay for starters you are a vampire you can last a lot longer than a human, if I don't eat soon I will get ill and die so I need food!"

"Stop complaining! I will go get you some food later." As he said this my stomach growled loudly and he glared at me.

"I can't help it…" I said frowning a little looking down at my stomach.

"Right I will be back in 20-30 minutes, don't do anything stupid while I am gone."

"I never do." I smiled.

"If you say so." He said getting up and locking the door on his way out, I sat on the bed for a good 5 minutes, I got up and looked out of the peep hole on the door and saw him no where.

I frantically searched around the room for my phone, I found it in the corner and quickly dialled Edward's number. He answered straight away.

"Bella?"

"I need you to get me Edward…"

"Where are you?"

"In the woods as far as I can tell." I said spying through the peep hole again

"I can see a hole in the floor…Like a wishing well…"

"I need more description Bella."

"I don't know Edward I am stuck inside…He locked the door." I said trying to open it but it wouldn't.

"A window?"

"No nothing…Please Edward I need you." I said feeling the tears coming.

"I will get you I promise." He said seriously.

"I can see a little path that leads to the house…" I said trying to spot anything that can help him.

"Are they trees like around here or not?"

"Not regular one. They resemble Christmas trees and they are huge."

"I think I know where she is!" Alice chirped in. I could hear wind .

"What else can you see?"

"Erm…I don't know…The door is brown if that helps?" I heard Emmett laugh in the background and I sighed.

"I think this place might be small…It seems small from the inside, dirty and dark as well."

"Her scent will be all over it anyway so that should help." I heard Carlisle say in the background.

"Edward I have to go he will be back soon."

"Why where is he?"

"Getting food for me."

"Okay, I promise we won't stop searching."

"Edward you need to be careful, I think he can tell you are trying to track him or something."

"Well do you know anything about him?"

"Yes his name is Jonathan Sharpe."

"Oh my god." I heard Rosalie gasp along with another few gasps.

"What?"

"Nothing Bella…It's nothing to worry about."

"Edward!"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I sighed and looked through the hole again.

"I better go I don't want him to catch me or I am dead."

"Okay I love you and try call me when you are alone again."

"Will do, love you too." I said hanging up and walking over to the bed and curling up into a ball.

My eyes were heavy and blackness was about to take over but I heard him open the door and shut it behind him. I could hear his loud foot steps walking along the wooden floor, he stopped and I turned over and saw him staring down at me.

"Why have you been crying?" He asked kneeling in front of me.

"I want to go home…" I frowned and looked away from him.

"Why?"

"Because I feel horrible and I need everyone to know I am okay."

He sighed and got up, he handed me some pasta and fruit. I ate all of the pasta and fruit and curled back into a ball again on the bed and let blackness take over yet again.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW! Please? :) **

**Hope you liked it and again thanks to sospecial21 for been such a gem and helping me :) **

**-Loz. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo another chapter :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. I own Darkside/Jonathan :) **

* * *

I woke to the sound of keys typing, I opened my eyes a little and he had his back to me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly, not wanting to get head rush.

He turned around and smiled a little then went back to typing on his laptop; he finished seconds later and turned around to face me.

"Hey talker." He smirked.

"Hi…" I said frowning, what is he on about?

"You talk a lot in your sleep." He laughed a little.

"Oh…" I blushed and looked away from him

_Perfect_. What have I been saying?

"Are you hungry?" Just as he said this my stomach growled and I blushed.

"I will be back within an hour; I will go get you some clothes and food." He said standing up and walked over to the door.

He walked out the door and locked it behind him. I sat on the bed for a few minutes before getting up and going to the bathroom.

After I washed my face and went back into the other room. I found my phone and called Edward, he answered straight away.

"Bella?"

"Yeah…Where are you?"

"We thought we found you but we didn't…" He said angrily.

"Oh…"

"We aren't going to give up Bella." As he said this my phone beeped, I looked down and it said battery low.

"My phone is going to die…" I groaned.

"That's just perfect." I heard Alice say in the background.

"I wish I could read your mind right now, maybe I could read it and find you…" Edward said quietly.

"What if I'm not around Forks?"

"She has a good point." Jasper said in the background.

"What is the weather like?" I went over to the door and looked through the spy hole.

"It's dark…It looks windy and possible rainy." I said unsure because the peep-hole was steamed up.

"Well she has to be in Forks because the weather is like that here." I heard Esme say.

"Shit…" I said backing away from the door.

"What's wrong?"

"He is back…" I said backing up, he opened the door quickly and slammed it.

"Hide the phone Bella."

As Edward said this, He saw the phone in my hand and he took it from me, smashing it against the floor. His eyes were completely black as he glared at me.

"What do you think you are doing?" Clenching his teeth and his fists.

"I…" I was unable to get any words out of my mouth.

"Well?" He asked as his patience was wearing thin.

"Talking to Edward…" I said simply. He growled and grabbed my face within seconds, I gasped and he just glared at me.

"I have taken you! You obey me okay!" His voice lethal.

I nodded my head quickly and he pushed me backwards and I fell on the floor. I tried to hold the tears in but that hurt, my back felt like it just cracked or something.

I shuffled away from him while he glared at me, walking out of the room.

I pulled my legs to my chest and rocked my self back and forth trying to calm my self down,holding back sobs. A few traitor tears slid down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly.

I hadn't even realized he came back in the room until he dropped the bag in front of me making me jump. I looked at the bag and saw him walk away from me. I grabbed it and went into the bathroom.

It had new clothes, ,some food, a toothbrush, tooth paste, soap and a face cloth. I got changed into some clean underwear, black socks, and a black strappy top and dark jeans.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I was done I tied my hair up with an elastic band and went back into the room.

I ate the crisps, pasta and chocolate quietly and drank the water. Jonathan wasn't anywhere to be found so I just sat on the bed eating and thinking.

_Will the Cullen's ever find me? How long will I be like this?_ With all the powers the Cullen's have they still can't find me, _This sucks_.

Later that day Jonathan left me alone so he could go hunting, I tried to get out of the little house but it was no use he had locked the door. I managed to get on his laptop and I sent my self an email hoping that someone would see it.

* * *

**EDWARDS POV**

Jasper's constant growls were an indication we were all pissed at the minute. We had searched high and low for Bella, but there was no sight of her.

The rain has washed the rest of her scent away from the park into the woods then it ends. We are all frustrated and angry; everyone was missing Bella, especially me.

Why didn't I just go with her?

"Edward stop kicking your self! We will find her." Jasper said through clenched teeth, he was sending a million and one calming waves at us all but none were working right now.

"Where the hell has he taken her?" Emmett said balling his fists.

"I don't know! If I did we wouldn't be searching now." Rosalie growled at him angrily.

" I think we all need to stop and relax for a minute." Carlisle said, we all stopped and turned to him.

"He's being clever about this, knowing obviously we are vampires." Carlisle said looking at us all.

"Yeah…" Emmett said wanting him to hurry up.

"So we need to be clever like him and think about this."

"He obviously isn't in sight of humans because he managed to get Bella back there." Alice said.

"Unless he just kills them…" Jasper said staring at her

She groaned. Just then my phone vibrated, I answered it straight away not even looking at the caller I.D I knew it would be Bella or Jonathan.

She told us what the weather was like so of course she was still in Fork's as it was the same here.

"Okay so there is a little path, a small building like house and Christmas like trees." Carlisle said rubbing his head frustrated.

"Near the airport?" Rosalie suggested.

"Won't that be a little close to people?" Esme asked.

"Maybe he doesn't care if people are near?" Jasper suggested.

"Let's go find out." Alice said already running.

We all followed behind quickly. I wanted to run a head but I stayed close with the family. We ran for a good 10 minutes until we finally got to the near the airport.

We could see the trees but no little house or path. We searched until we all met up again feeling helpless and annoyed.

"Anything?" Rosalie asked joining up with us all.

"Nope you?"

"No…" She said shaking her head.

Alice kept trying to search for Bella but she saw nothing, it was just black. She hates been in the dark.

We all ran around together until Alice finally got a vision. It wasn't much but it was a start.

Bella was sitting on an old bed, everything was dark, and she looks battered and bruised. Then it ended.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked rubbing Alice's arms gently,

I turned around and punched a tree angrily. How dare he touch her!

"She is in a bad state." Alice said sobbing.

"I'm going to kill him." I said through clenched teeth

Carlisle put his hand on my back trying to calm me down but nothing was helping.

"Bella had a point…" Rosalie said staring at us.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked frowning a little at her.

"She said he must know that we are tracking him…Maybe he has a gift?"

"She's onto something." Jasper said now staring at her.

"Maybe he knows that people are following him or something?" Emmett suggested.

"Possibly." Carlisle said frustrated.

"But what about Alice's visions?" Esme now said.

"What about them?" Carlisle asked.

"It's like she is been blocked, maybe he is doing it?"

"That could explain why she can't see anything." Carlisle said.

"Maybe he is changing what she sees?" I said scowling at the thought of Jonathan.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she wasn't down at the beach and that is what Alice could see."

"So you are saying he is messing with my visions?"

"Yes."

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked frowning and rubbing her head.

"Keep searching, that is all we can do." I shrugged.

Everyone nodded and we all carried on running through the woods searching everywhere and anywhere we could see.

After another 5 minutes of searching Alice suddenly stopped and a vision came to her. It was Bella sending an email to herself from Jonathan's email then it cut off.

She stared at me and we quickly ran back into Forks to Bella's. Hopefully her email will be signed in.

When we got to the house Charlie was still out, probably searching for her. He won't have much luck as we aren't having any. I'm surprised he hasn't called one of us yet asking if she is with us.

I sneaked in through her unlocked bedroom window and grabbed her untouched laptop from the floor and turned it on.

My patience was running low as I waited for it to load. I sat tapping the laptop over and over until finally her email came up. There were a couple of new messages but the one I was looking for was the one from Jonathan. I opened it and read it out.

_**Unknown**_

_**Edward if you are reading this I love you and I am trying to get as much information out of Jonathan as I can so I can tell you…I am okay, he is feeding me and letting me sleep. I don't want you to worry but please find me. I am missing you like crazy; keep an eye out on my email because every time I can I will email it as he has smashed my phone up. **_

_**My password is: isabellaswan123321 and my email is I love you so much and I am missing you all! X**_

I got my phone out and went into hotmail. I typed in her email and password and kept it signed on so I know when a new email was coming through, and I shut off her laptop and jumped out of her window down to my waiting family.

"She is going to keep me posted on any information she gets." I said simply as we ran away from her house and back into the woods.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

I hated this; I just wanted to go home. I didn't feel clean and I'm missing everyone. I wonder what Charlie is going through? This isn't fair on him or anyone else. I can imagine him out with the police looking for me and not giving up until they find me.

The worry Renee must be going through, she is stuck in Florida not been able to be down here searching for me.

I groaned as I heard the door slam shut, I rubbed my eyes and stared at Jonathan who was messing in a cupboard noisily. I groaned as I felt a huge headache coming on.

"I need to shower." I said quietly

Jonathan turned around and glared at me.

"Is there anything you don't need?"

"Yeah…I don't need this." I sighed and looked down.

"There is a river 10 minutes away from here you can go down there later."

"Okay…Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" He asked sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"How do you know the Cullen's are tracking you?" I asked curious.

"Because I just do."

"Is it some sort of gift you have?"

"Maybe."

"There is, isn'tit?"

"Yes there is…"

"Oh…So how does it work?"

"Why are you asking all of these questions?"

"Because I would like to get to know you." I shrugged.

"Why would you want to get to know me when I am doing this to you?"

"I don't know…"

"Humans can be so strange sometimes." He said shaking his head.

"Sorry for having a heart…" I said quietly, he just stared at me then took a deep breath.

"I get this weird feeling inside when someone is tracking me, I can picture who ever it is or who ever they are when they are trying to follow me…It's a 5-10 second glance at who they are and where they are."

"That must be handy."

"Yeah…This is how I know they were tracking me…"

"Oh…Are they still tracking you now?"

"No not that I can tell…They are probably looking for you but I'm pretty sure they won't find you."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because we aren't even in Fork's anymore and that is where they have been checking."

"Where are we then?"

"I'm not telling you that…"

"Why not it's not like I can tell them anyway."

"I know you can't but I'm still not telling you."

"Fine…" I sighed.

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Call it morbid curiosity…I'm guessing your not a newborn as you are handling been around me pretty well even though you drink from humans."

"In my human age I am 24 but in vampire years I am 512 years old."

"Wow you are old!"

"Thanks." He said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry…So does that mean you're one of the oldest vampires?"

"Yes it does…"

"Wow…" He just laughed a little as I sat staring at him, he doesn't look old at all.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked frowning a little.

"Doing what?"

"Taking me?"

"Because I can." He gave me a dangerous look.

"So you are doing this for fun?"

"Maybe."

"This isn't fun for me you know."

"I know it's not."

"So why don't you take me home then?"

"Because I don't want to."

"You could have taken anyone in the world and you take me…" I said sighing and yawning.

"You should probably sleep." He said standing up and leaving me alone,

I groaned and lay back down and went sleep shortly after.

"Don't hurt them…" My weak voice pleaded as I was on my knees. I was dirty, bloody and looking a mess.

"I won't listen to you!" Jonathan said angrily in my face

I cringed back and saw my family all tied up struggling to get out. Edward's stare was haunting me, he looked so angry yet scared but not for himself for his family and me.

"Take me…Not them…Please don't hurt them." I begged.

When I wanted them to save me this isn't what I had in mind, I didn't want them been hurt because of me. This isn't how it was supposed to end.

First he went over to Rosalie and smirked at her, I tried to get off the floor but it felt like my body was as heavy as an elephant, it wouldn't move.

My voice was weak and unable to do anything apart from plead and beg as he tormented everyone

He started by ripping Rosalie's hand off, then her arm. Her screams were filling up the room along with everyone else's growls. He ripped her apart completely; she was disarmed in front of me.

My eyes were wide as I watched him walked over to Alice. She looked scared, like a child about to be punished for taking something they shouldn't have. Jasper was cursing and thrashing against the chains he was tied up to. Emmett was trying to get free but it was no use.

"STOP PLEASE!" I begged as the tears strolled down my face like a waterfall.

"Shut up!" Jonathan said turning quickly around to me and slapping me across the face

I grabbed my face in pain and whimpered.

Edward's face was like thunder, he looked deathly.

"What's up Edward don't like when I touch her?" Jonathan asked smirking.

"Leave her alone!" He said through clenched teeth, he didn't sound like the Edward I once knew.

He sounded and looked like a real vampire, eyes black, body completely frozen and his glare would kill if it could.

Jonathan went over to Alice and ripped her apart just like he did with Rosalie. I screamed and begged for him to stop but he didn't he just laughed and carried on.

He looked like he was enjoying it which scared the crap out of me. What kind of freak is he?

Next he went over to Esme; my heart was completely shattering in my chest.

"Please Jonathan…Listen to us, we will leave never come back if you let us go right now." Carlisle begged as he saw the fright in his wife's eyes.

"And what makes you think I will listen to you Carlisle?" Jonathan asked looking over to him.

"Please…Not my wife."

"Say goodbye." Jonathan said smirking and ripped her head of and threw in right in front of me, I moved away and threw up on the floor next to me.

My body was shaking uncontrollably, my vision was blurring from all the tears and I was hiccupping because of how badly I was crying.

Everyone was thrashing, cursing and growling at Jonathan while he had his fun and tormented them over and over.

"Let Bella go." Edward said angrily.

"Nope…She is for last." He winked; I gulped as I saw Edward's face get even harder.

"Actually no…What a great idea, I will put on a show for you …Tell me what you think." He said appearing in front of me quickly, I gasped as he pulled me up off the floor easily.

My heart was beating way to fast in my chest; my breathing was coming out in gasps. I admit it I was scared, very scared!

"Hmm." Jonathan said frowning and staring at me.

I felt the worst pain in my hand ever; he grabbed it and put pressure on it. I heard a snap and I screamed and struggled to get out of his grip. He dropped me and I automatically used both hands to stop my self from falling face first and that's when I realized, he had broken my hand.

I laid there crying and trying to take deep breaths, the pain in my hand was killing me.

"I will kill you! I am going to rip you apart and kill you!" Edward growled at Jonathan.

"Who is tied up right now?" Jonathan asked walking up and down the line of where the boys were tied up.

"You are, so I would be careful what you say or she will get it." He said pointing at me.

I glared at him and pointlessly held my broken hand.

"Let me down so I can sort her hand out." Carlisle said angrily.

"Hmm…Nope." Jonathan smiled.

"Let me help her!" He said now making me jump, I have never seen Carlisle this angry before.

"No." Jonathan said and went over to Jasper.

"You can stop trying to manipulate my emotions now." Jonathan said smiling at Jasper

For a second he looked shocked then started growling at Jonathan as if it was going to save him. Jonathan smiled and ripped him up bit for bit just like the girls.

I hated been a human sometimes! I'm good for nothing; I want him to end it now. I can't watch anymore of my family being ripped apart, especially Edward.

I sat on the floor and started laughing, everyone frowned and Jonathan turned to me.

"What is so funny?" I looked at him and burst into a full laughing fit.

"What the hell is so funny?" He said appearing in front of me.

I was still laughing and he was getting angry. This gives them enough time to try and hopefully get free. He grabbed me around the throat and brought me up to his level.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Is this the best you have-e?" I said struggling to breathe but that didn't stop me trying to laugh.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Killing them…You coward-d…If-f you want-t me just kill-l me-e not them-m…What-t are you afraid-d of?" I spat angrily. He dropped me on the floor and stared at me.

"You want me to kill you?"

"Yes." I said rubbing my throat and managing to get my breath back.

"So you don't want me to change you?"

"No you can rot in hell." I said glaring at him.

"I don't care what you want! I will change you if it is the last thing I ever do."

"No you will not." I said determined.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"I just can." I said smirking at him.

"What game are you playing Isabella?"

"It's Bella and no game." I said yawning.

"Tired?" He asked, I shrugged and smirked at him.

He turned around and walked over to Emmett; I ran over to the table and grabbed the sharp knife. He turned around and I smirked.

"Goodbye Jonathan, I told you…You will never turn me. I love you all, I'm sorry." I said digging the knife straight into my heart, I felt the pain.

I fell to the floor shaking; the wet sticky blood came spewing out quickly. I stared at Edward's face as my death approached; his face was torn just the same as Carlisle's and Emmett's. Black spots were coming quickly.

"I love you Edward…" Then blackness took over.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I will be adding more of Edward's POV :) **

**Yes I did upload this once but I decided to change it so it's more understandable, I hope this helps :) **

**REVIEW! I will update when I have 15 - 20 reviews.**

**-Loz. **


	6. Crescent Lake

**Thank you so much for all the reviews they make my day :) **

**I would also like to thank Sospecial21 again for helping me with this and editing it for me. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Loz: I still don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Stephenie: Yes I do. **

**Kez: *Grins* **

**Loz: *Sighs* **

* * *

I woke up in a sweat, my breathing was heavy and my heart was beating quickly and loudly. It was quite light in the room, as I rubbed my eyes I felt wet and cold tears. I sighed and saw Jonathan staring at me; I wiped my eyes and managed to calm my self down.

"That was one violent nightmare." Jonathan commented.

"Yeah…" I said my voice sounding weak.

"You miss them that much?"

"More than you can imagine." I sighed.

"I don't think so…" He said quietly and got up.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I will go get you breakfast and some shampoo and body wash." He said standing up.

"Okay…" I said getting up and going into the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth and heard his footsteps.

"Jonathan…" I called with a mouth full off tooth paste.

"What?" He said behind the door.

"Can you get me some razors please?" I asked blushing; even though he couldn't see me it was still embarrassing.

"Okay…I'm going now." He said walking across the floor. I finished my teeth as soon as I heard the door shut.

I quickly checked the peep-hole and opened his laptop. I went into the email and quickly pulled mine up. I emailed him quickly and deleted the sent emails I sent to my self and sat on the bed waiting for him to come back.

* * *

**Edward POV**

The night came on us quickly, we all hunted while we were still searching that was until I finally got an email from Bella at 6:04AM.

Everyone gathered around as I opened it on my phone that seemed to be going way to slow right now.

_**Unknown**_

_**Hi Edward…I have found some stuff that might help you…I found out how old he is and that he has a gift…He is 24 in human years but in vampire years he is 512 years old! That's ancient! Anyway his gift is that he can feel when someone is tracking him. He has a 5-10 second image of who is tracking him and where they are…I don't think he knows you are looking for me because he said he couldn't feel anything from you or you aren't looking anymore…He said you won't find me because we aren't even in Fork's anymore. I was so sure we were but obviously we aren't…**__** I will try and get more out of him. I really hope this will help, I'm sorry if it doesn't. I love you all **__**so much**__**! **_

_**I love you Edward! X**_

"That explains how he knows we were looking for him." Rosalie said sighing.

"She isn't in Forks?" Esme said frowning,

It looked so unnatural for her to be frowning but she is feeling it just like all of us. Bella's absence is taking its toll on us all.

"That is what it says…Where is she then?" Alice said mirroring Esme's expression

she tried searching again but there was nothing, just blackness. She groaned and rubbed her forehead. She had a pain in her head which isn't normal for us vampires.

_How could Bella think we aren't looking for her anymore?_ I wished I could email her back telling her we are still searching and that we won't ever give up but we can't risk him knowing she is emailing us.

I don't want her getting hurt anymore than what she already is.

"So if she isn't in Forks, she is somewhere where it is raining and cloudy like here…She can't be that far." Carlisle said.

* * *

**Bella POV**

He came back shortly after with 2 bags, one had food in it the others I wasn't too sure. He handed the bags to me and left me alone.

I ate the two muffins and pop tarts and drank all the orange juice. I looked in the other bag and saw new clothes, towels, shavers, shampoo and body wash.

I sat unsure if I could just leave until he finally came in hearing me tapping my foot on the floor.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Can I go wash?" I asked frowning a little.

"Yeah…I will take you down there so you know the way." He said unlocking the door.

It was light outside, but it was windy and cold. I shivered. It took a few seconds for my eyes to get used to the light. After a 10 minute walk there was a river that looked pretty horrible but good enough to wash in.

"Don't even think about running or swimming away. I am a lot faster than you and will know if you try to get away." He said simply and disappeared.

I rolled my eyes and took my shoes, socks, top and bottoms off. I put everything on the ground and got into the cold water. I shivered and had to stand still for a couple of seconds.

I grabbed the body wash and shampoo and left them by the side along with the towel. I went further into the water and waited for my body get used to the water temperature.

After a couple of minutes I held my breath and went under water. I stayed like that for a couple of seconds before coming back up. I gasped at how cold it was and grabbed the shampoo.

I quickly washed my hair and went back under the water to clean it off. I then managed to wash my self awkwardly and shave.

After a while I decided to go for a swim, it's not like I had anything else to do. I swam up and down the river for a while to stretch my muscles. I felt refreshed and a little happy, at least he is letting me wash and be alone I suppose.

I went under the water and swam up the river, when I came back up I saw Jonathan sitting on the grass staring at the water, I gasped for air again and he just stared at me.

"Do you know earlier when you said I don't have a clue about missing someone what did you mean?"

"It has nothing to do with you. Maybe you should just keep your nose out of my business." He said glaring at me.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I frowned.

"I don't hate you Bella…I just dislike all the questions you keep asking."

"Oh…Okay, I will shut up then." I said raising my right eyebrow at him.

He just stared at me like something was wrong with me. _Does he not show any emotion at all?_ _Why does he always stare? _

"What are you looking at?" I asked looking at him.

"Nothing…You should come out before it gets dark."

"I would but you are staring at me." I said chewing on my bottom lip lightly.

* * *

**Edward POV**

We all started running, we didn't know where we were going until a vision came to Alice. She froze and we all stopped. Jasper gently rubbed her shoulder while it came through.

_Bella was swimming in a river alone, a sign came up and it said Lake Crescent. _

Alice looked at me and smiled a little.

"Isn't that near Piedmont?"

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

"What is going on? Why are you smiling?" Emmett asked.

"I think it is…We should hurry if we are going to get there in time." I said running ahead of everyone else.

I was excited but anxious. I was finally going to see Bella, I _hoped_.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked again getting impatient.

"I think we know where Bella is…" I said as they all ran behind.

"Really?" He asked sounding excited.

"Yes we need to be quick though…It will take about 30 minutes get there and I think she is already there."

We all pushed our selves to run as fast as we could but something inside told me we were going to be out of time.

* * *

**Bella POV**

He disappeared after that leaving me alone, I looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds coming this way. I walked out of the water and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my self.

I felt a cold hand go around my mouth and stomach pulling me backwards too quickly to even think. The only thing I did was hold onto the towel and close my eyes. My wet hair went across my face and I was shivering like mad, it was freezing and if Jonathan thought this was comical, he had another thing coming.

Then again he might like that; I will speak every minute of everyday that I am awake to annoy the hell out of him.

After what felt like forever we came to a stop and I was put on the ground.

"DO YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?" I shouted opening my eyes and steadying my self. My mouth hanging open and my eyes went wide.

"Oh my…" I said unable to say anything else.

7 familiar eyes and faces were in front of me smiling.

"BELLA!" Alice squeaked pulling me into a tight hug. I held onto the towel with one hand and hugged her back.

"This is nice and everything but we need to get out of here before he notices she has gone." Rosalie said impatiently

Everyone nodded and Edward picked me up again before running quickly in front of everyone.

I closed my eyes and hid my face in Edward's chest.

I wasn't sure how long they were running for but they finally stopped when I was shaking and feeling completely numb.

"She's blue." Emmett said staring at me

I wanted to laugh but I couldn't I was freezing.

"I will be back in a minute." Alice said disappearing with Rosalie.

I stood shaking, Edward stepped away from me and I frowned. He is just making me 10 times colder.

I tried jumping up and down on the spot but the wind was really picking up now.

"We didn't think this through well enough." Edward said groaning.

"I know we didn't…She is so cold it's hurting her." Jasper said frowning.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said staring at me sadly.

"I'm not-t…That was your only-y chance to get me I'm sure of it-t…"

"Yes it was but we could have brought you some clothes or something…" He said staring at the towel that I held close to me.

"You didn't have time-e to think about-t that-t…" I said as my teeth clattered together. I tried rubbing one arm at a time but that didn't work.

I needed to get my blood pumping so I could warm up. I jogged around Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Esme and Carlisle who were all standing around.

"Having fun?" Emmett smirked.

"Nope…" I said out of breath

I needed to carry on. I could feel my self warming up a little bit but not much. Alice and Rosalie returned with clothes, bags full.

"I will be-e back in a second-d." I said taking the bag off Alice and looking for a bush

I found one and jogged over to it. Alice was behind me in seconds and Rosalie was in front of me.

"We aren't leaving you alone." Alice smiled.

"Thanks-s…" I said searching through the bag.

I grabbed the black bra and dropped the towel. I quickly put it on, well as fast as my cold numb hands would let me.

I removed my underwear and put on the black underwear on along with some dark jeans, 2 pairs of socks, a under-shirt, long sleeved top and a coat.

I put some gloves on and a hat. I then put on the black converse that was in the bottom of the bag. I probably looked stupid but I was so cold I didn't care.

I was slowly starting to warm up but I was still freezing. We went back to everyone and Emmett laughed.

"You look snugly." I laughed at this and Edward picked me up again and they were running again.

It was already pitch black now as they ran through the woods quickly. I felt my eyes drooping and feeling weak. I ended up falling asleep in Edward's arms shortly after.

* * *

**Edward POV**

As Bella slept peacefully in my arms we carried on running all night until the light of the morning sun was coming up, we knew we needed to take refuge somewhere pretty soon.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) **

**Click the review button you know you want to.**

**I'm sorry if updates slow down a bit, things are a bit hectic atm with college, Christmas and the gym. When I get time I will update again. **

**-Loz. **


	7. Darkside puts his view across

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! :) **

**You probably don't care but yesterday when me and my mum were going to the gym we nearly crashed because of the snow and ice, this is the second time I have nearly been in an acident in December. Last time I was driving and lost control of the car because of the snow and ice :( I cried and everything...Anyway has anyone else got snow and ice atm? GRR I want it to go so I can start driving again, i'm to scared :( **

**Anyway back to the story, I decided to do Jonathan's POV just so you can see why he took Bella and what not, I hope this explains. **

**I'm sorry to say but I have writers block atm so i'm like completely stuck, I will keep trying though. I don't know where I want this story to go it was just an idea at the start. If you have any ideas please let me know so I can try and use some of them and carry on! Anyway enough of me blabbing on. I hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

I sat down on the leather computer chair waiting for this slow laptop to finally load up. I sighed, my life is so boring. After living your life 512 years it gets pretty repetitive. I checked through my emails seeing an annoying ad flashing and bouncing around on the right hand side. I tried to ignore it but it was just there in your face.

**Unknown Secrets Teen Chat Room **

**Teenagers with a secret are waiting for you! **

The screen kept flashing. Curiosity got the better of me and I clicked onto it. At first I thought it was just some stupid porn site or a virus but in fact it was a chat room.

I watched as people spoke about stupid stuff that didn't even need to be spoken about. I rolled my eyes and then saw my name come up after I signed up for a laugh.

Silly little humans don't know anything about life.

I easily tracked them down; the internet gives everything away about anyone. One by one I took them down, they take so many things for granted I could tell from the way their bedrooms were; messy, things broken and no respect.

They don't deserve a life if this is the way they are going to treat it. They should take the internet a little more seriously before they open there mouths or type in this case.

I remember going to her house, seeing her. If my dead heart could beat it would have, the prettiest girl was lying on her bed. I smelt another vampire's scent so I had to leave her, but not for long. I will make her mine again.

_I walked down the long __road__ alone. It was late at night and the streets were__ deserted__. My shoes tapped against the uneven __pavement__. I loved looking up at the dark sky staring at the millions of stars twinkling down on us. _

_The moon wasn't full but __close enough;__ shining brightly. I always __thought__ and still do t__hat there __is a face in the moon. If you look close enough you can see it. _

_The night breeze wasn't too bad tonight, it blew my long brown trench coat behind me but it wasn't cold. I rounded the corner and to my surprise I saw a pretty young lady standing in front of me looking a little scared maybe? _

"_Hello ma'am, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked looking at her full brown long curly hair, her wide black eyes, her pink lips and her amazing slender body. _

"_Yes, please can you escort me home?" _

"_Of course ma'am." I said holding her arm out for her, she took it gently and we made our way down the long silent street. _

_We got deeper and deeper _

_when she pulled me up an alleyway; I was shocked at her strength and her fastness. _

_She started kissing me, furiously and needy. I didn't complain, I kissed __her back while pulling her__ close to me, she turned me around so I was against the wall and she slid her hand up my top and touched my chest._

_I couldn't suppress the moan that came out. She laughed almost bell like and kissed my neck. _

"_This is what you want." She said smiling, I moaned again and she laughed._

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_You said it." She said and then began nibbling my neck then bit down hard, I couldn't help but cringe and let out a groan. _

_She went back to the same spot and bit me again before moving away and staring at me. My body sunk to the floor and I held my neck in pain. _

_Screams were coming out on their own; the pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. My body shook violently and I could feel something like fire._

_I could see the beauty sitting on the floor in front of me. She looked sad, angry and surprised for some reason. I couldn't focus for much longer __black spots began to blur my visio__n. Then everything went black but I could still feel the fire like pain going through my whole body._

That beauty was called Luna Bennett and she created me. 50 years later she left me, alone and angry. This is probably why I kill so many humans, to take revenge for her doing this to me.

She killed me that day and I will never forgive her. This one girl was the complete clone of her. The only things different between them is names, her name is Isabella Swan A.K.A Bella, she is human and her eyes are a mesmerizing deep brown.

I did some research on the Cullen's and found out everything I needed to. Alice can see the future that means I needed to be careful of the decisions I made involving Bella. Edward the famous mind reader and protective boyfriend, doctor Carlisle and his wife Esme they were easy enough.

Emmett the big guy likes a challenge and a fight, I'm sure this will give him a challenge. Rosalie, the girl who lives her life lying to her self, she is putting up a brick wall just like me.

Then last of all there is Jasper, the one who knows how to manipulate emotions and is very experienced with other vampires and fighting.

I was becoming obsessed with the beauty known as Bella. I know how much she isn't Luna but it's amazing how alike they are,She will be mine even if Luna didn't want me and left. I don't know if Luna and Bella have a connection but they are so much alike, another thing I need to find out.

I didn't mean to hurt her, she frustrated me with all the questions, I'm not meant to appear soft or I know I will fall for her like I did with Luna.

Half of me loves Bella but half of me hates her because of Luna. My emotions are all over the place and I hate this. Why did I ever go on that chat room? It was supposed to be fun but look how it all turned out.

They took her! THEY TOOK MY BELLA! They stole her from me! She is all mine not theirs! I could smell the brief scent of them, I searched and searched for them but I couldn't find them. She will be mine if it's the last thing I ever do.

* * *

**Did that explain things a little better? Please let me know by hitting the Review button! :) **

**I will update when I have more, sorry if this is goign to be going slow now. Things are a little busy with Christmas as well but you all know about that! **

**-Loz. **


	8. AN Please read!

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates but I want you're advice…

**Happy ending or sad ending?**

If you want a happy ending I will be ending the story soon after maybe 2 more updates but if you want a sad ending then I will be able to carry it on for another couple updates. I'm running out of ideas so I need you're opinions.

I will be updating in the next 2-4 days maybe. Thank you for all the reviews they make me happy!

When I get your opinions I will update.

I was just thinking maybe I could do two endings if people can't decide so let me know!

-Loz.


	9. Time to start ending this

****

Hiii! Thank you for all of the reviews, I am slowly writing some more sorry if this is a bit err..Stupid.

**This isn't edited, I am letting her have a break as its Christmas :) **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :) I hope you all get exactly what you want and asked for and have an awesome day tomorrow! :) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Kez: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Loz: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :) **

**Stephenie Meyer: MERRY TWILIGHT CHRISTMAS I OWN TWILIGHT...AND Loz DOESN'T :)**

Loz: *Frown* It's a GOOD job it's Christmas Meyer.

* * *

I woke up feeling horrible, I had a headache and I was achy all over.

I kept waking up and falling asleep while I was on this uncomfortable bed.

I turned over and opened my eyes slowly.

I could see Edward just walking into the room.

I smiled and he smiled back.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" He asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"Hey…No not really but I guess you know that." I said my nose blocked and my voice thick with sleep.

"I'm sorry." He said frowning a little.

"What for?"

"I did this because I didn't get you covered up and now you have a cold." He said angrily at him self.

"Don't worry about it…I would prefer to be ill and with you then fine with him." I said cringing at thinking of Jonathan; I bet he is so angry right now.

"He will never get you again anyway." Edward said sounding deathly and angry yet again.

I sighed and sat up, I got mega head rush and Edward kneeled in front of me holding me gently.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup…Just a bit of head rush." I said waving it off; I pushed the covers off me and stood up slowly.

My muscles ached and I stretched out which felt quite good until my back had a sharp pain in it making me stop.

"Alice has left you some clothes in the bathroom and some essentials." Edward smiled; I nodded and walked into the en-suit.

I turned the shower on while I went to the toilet and brushed my teeth with a new toothbrush and toothpaste in the bag.

I got undressed and took a long, hot, relaxing shower.

Once I was done in the shower I got out, dried my self, and got changed into underwear, socks, simple dark jeans, a simple long sleeved purple top and a black jacket.

I towel dried most of my hair and brushed it with a brush Alice had given me, I put it into a messy bun and grabbed all my things together and put them into the bag.

When I went back into the bedroom I saw Edward holding a tray of different foods and 2 drinks.

"I didn't know how hungry you were…" He shrugged; I smiled and sat on the bed. He put the tray in front of me and I picked at the fruit, muffins, pop tarts and cereal bars until I was stuffed.

I drank the orange and the cup of tea and lay down on the bed holding my stomach.

I hate the feeling of been to full it makes me feel so sick and tired.

I heard Edward laugh and leave me alone for about 5 seconds; I lay staring at the plain white ceiling making patterns out of the random dirt marks.

"Edward…" I said sitting up and staring at him, he sat next to me and smiled.

"Yes?"

"How is Charlie?" He frowned a little and I sighed.

"I want the truth don't try to get around it."

"He is in a bad way Bella…He is tired, worried and angry. He wants an explanation of why you have been taken." Edward said simply.

My heart speeded up and I frowned, Charlie is in pain because of me.

"Can I call him?"

"And say what Bella? Isn't it best he just thinks you are still gone so we don't put him in any danger?"

"I know but I need him to know I am okay…It's my fault he is in a state I could at least let him know I am okay."

"I'm sorry Bella but Jonathan will probably want revenge and if he knows you have made contact with your dad he will go straight for him." Edward said gently stroking my hands.

I balled my fists and groaned.

"I hate him so much!" I spat angrily.

"We all do Bella…"

"He is such an arse! Who the hell does he think he is?" I said feeling the anger building up inside me.

"We know how you feel Bella…We went through the same when he took you…We just need to make sure we stay low so he can't find you again."

"So that means running?" I asked sighing yet again.

"Yes until we figure out why he wants you and what his plan is."

"You do know we could just kill him Ed." Emmett said opening the door smirking.

"I don't think that would be a good idea with Bella around."

"I don't think killing him would do anyone any good…" I said quietly.

"Why wouldn't it?" Rosalie said coming into the room with everyone behind her.

"Because he isn't that bad…Yeah he took me but he didn't hurt me…"

"Yes he did Bella I saw him hit you…"

"Okay maybe he did but that was because I was annoying him…He still fed me and let me wash and stuff…"

"That doesn't make up for him taking you though does it?" Emmett said balling his fists up, his knuckles were going even paler than usual.

"No it doesn't…" I said quietly, I do feel a little sorry for him because I know he won't stand a chance against the Cullen's.

He did look after me he could have done some damage to me and really hurt me but he didn't…Much.

"Bella does have a point; maybe we should try talking to him?" Esme said smiling sadly at me.

"And say what exactly?" Jasper asked frowning.

"I don't know but tell him if he tries to take her again we will be forced to take action."

"We should try that." Alice said rubbing her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't see a vision when he is in them because he knows how to get around it…It gives me a headache." She frowned, Jasper gently rubbed her back and she smiled a little at him.

"Bella do you have his number?" Carlisle asked.

"No he smashed my phone…"

"Okay email him for us saying you want to meet him."

"Wait isn't this going to be dangerous for Bella?" Edward said butting in.

"You think he will get past 7 vampires Edward?" Emmett said smirking; he was ready for this already.

"True but what if he gets her?" Edward said sighing.

"He won't we will be one step a head of him…We will only be like a second away from Bella anyway." Jasper said butting in.

"I don't know…"Edward said unsure.

Edward nodded as he stared at Carlisle and then everyone left us alone.

"Is this a good idea Edward?" I asked unsure.

"It will be okay, he won't get to you again."

Edward said pulling me into his chest, I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He gently rubbed my back, we stayed like this for a while until he finally handed me his phone.

"Email him and tell him you will meet him somewhere." I nodded and took the phone; I got onto email and wrote out the message.

_**To Jonathan, it's Bella…I was wondering if you could meet me. Email back soon. **_

I shut the email off and heard a beep come from the phone minutes later; I went back onto the email and saw one back already.

_What the hell is he doing? Sitting at his computer waiting for me to email? _

_**Yes! I do where are you?**_

I looked over at Edward and he looked at the message, he froze for a couple of seconds then sighed.

"Tell him you will meet him in Newcastle Centre on one of the benches." I nodded and went back to the email.

_**Meet me at Newcastle Centre; I will be on one of the benches at 12 midnight.**_

He emailed back almost instantly, I read it out.

_**You better be alone I will know if you aren't! I don't want to fight your precious Cullen's! **_

My heart rate was speeding up and Edward gently rubbed my back.

"Edward this isn't going to work."

"It will…Trust us."

"I do but what if he hurts any of you?"

"Bella there is 7 of us and 1 of him what is the worst he can do?"

"Don't make me think about it…" I said shivering from the dark thoughts that entered my head, the nightmare I had seemed to be coming true slowly.

What if it comes true?

"Bella please tell me what you are thinking about." Edward said looking pretty frustrated.

"I had a nightmare that he killed you all…I'm just scared it will come true."

"It was only a nightmare; he won't ever get close enough to killing any of us.

You know how protective Jasper is over Alice the same for Emmett with Rose and Carlisle for Esme; they will never let anything happen to them."

"And what about you?"

"I have the advantage of been able to know what he will do next Bella…He won't get a chance." He said kissing my forehead and playing with my hair.

I hope to god he is right, I can't live no I won't live with my self if anything happens to them.

The day went pretty quickly due to me waking up at dinner time.

I took another shower before getting into bed and going to sleep.

I woke up screaming, panting and sweating.

Edward gently rubbed my back and I tried to get my breathing properly but it wasn't happening, I was gasping.

"Are you okay?"

"He killed…He got you-u all…" I said crying like an idiot, it seemed too real.

Edward pulled me into his chest and rocked me back and forth while gently rubbing my back, I held onto him for dear life as he calmed me down slowly.

I ended up falling asleep in his arms shortly after.

When I woke up I felt the wind on my face, I cringed and opened my eyes.

My eyes instantly stung and started to water, I closed them and I heard Edward laugh a little.

I yawned and held onto Edward's top.

I ended up drifting in and out of sleep while he ran in the cold night like a free spirit, if only life were that easy.

I would love to be free and have no worries but I do.

Jonathan been one of them.

I wasn't sure how long Edward was running for but he gently set me down to the floor, I opened my eyes and finally let go of Edward.

I saw all the Cullen's looking around nervously and standing around me in a circle.

* * *

**I hope that was okaaaay! Review because it's Christmas in a few hours! :) **

**I'm starting to get excited...I haven't really been excited due to not been a kid anymore but I am now haha! Whaaaat ever anyway **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW It will make me mega happy :) **

**-Loz. **


	10. Darkside won't leave without a fight

****

Hii! I'm so sorry this has taken FOREVER to upload, I did have writers block but this is what I have so far. I'm sorry if it's not that good and it hasn't been edited so i'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes and errors.

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it. I own Darkside/Jonathan, Luna and all other characters that aren't in Twilight :) **

**I hope you all had an awesome Christmas and New Year and are all settled back into the casual life of a teenager. I sure have -.-' **

* * *

"Is it time already?" I asked nervously, my heart beat was frantic and my breathing was as controlled as normal.

"Yes, I promise we won't let him take you again okay?" Edward said taking my face in his hands gently.

"I trust you." I said with a small nod.

"I love you."

"I love you to." I said back.

Edward gave me a long passionate kiss then Alice was in front of me.

"Spray this on yourself and sit on that bench there…We won't be far, don't look for us and try to stay quiet…In other words don't do his head in so he gets angry then we will come out." Alice said handing me some spray and some chewy sweet, I took the spray off her and the sweets.

"Be careful." Alice said disappearing with everyone, I stood alone for a couple of seconds then opened the sweets and chewed on them before spitting them out into a nearby bin.

I sprayed the spray on me and threw that as well, I sat on the bench staring down at my nails nervously.

My heart wouldn't stop thumping and crashing in my chest no matter how hard I tried to make it stop.

After god knows how many minutes of waiting I heard footsteps, I looked up and saw a figure coming towards me, it was too dark to see if it was him or not.

"Are you alone?" I heard the strained voice say in front of me.

"Yes." I said managing to make my voice sound as positive as I could.

"Why did you come back?" He asked standing in front of me.

"Can you sit down…You're making me feel nervous." He looked around nervously and sat down; his gaze was looking everywhere and all around us.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry…I didn't mean to go but I didn't want to stay with you…" I said simply, he glared at me and frowned.

"It was only supposed to be fun…" He muttered.

"What was?" I asked curious.

"The chat room…It wasn't meant to go as far as it did…"

"Why did it go so far?"

"Because you look like her…It's mad, I thought it was her at first but she is a vampire and you are a human." He said babbling on.

"I don't get you?"

"Of course you don't…You're a human."

"Thanks." I said sighing; I could feel his gaze on me.

"I don't think he realises how lucky he is."

"Who?"

"Edward…You are something else."

I couldn't help but snort and roll my eyes.

"It's not a lie Bella." I just frowned at him and he sighed.

"My creature…You are the clone of her, this is why I took you…"

"I am the clone of her?" I asked confused.

"Yes that is what I said." He said getting angry.

"Okay…" I said simply.

"Come with me." He said standing up.

"I…Can't we sit here for a while?"

"No come on." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me off the bench.

"Okay let go then." I said trying to get my wrist free, he let go off me and carried on walking.

I looked around nervously and followed behind him slowly.

_Where the hell are they? _Edward promised he would come, so hello! Where are you?

Within seconds the Cullen's were surrounding us and I was behind Edward's back.

"I knew it." Jonathan said with a growl. He turned around and faced Edward.

"It's nice to meet you Edward…Finally." Jonathan said smirking.

"Why did you want Bella?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

"You heard everything, you're the mind reader figure it out."

"Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Japer, Esme and Carlisle it's a pleasure to meet you all but I have to go." He said looking at each Cullen as he went around.

"How do you know my name?" Rosalie spat angrily.

"You should let that wall down…It will help you a lot."

Emmett was now growling and standing in front of a crouched Rosalie.

"Emmett…You should calm down, you shouldn't underestimate your opponent."

"So Alice had any visions lately?"

"No I haven't…What have you been doing to them?" She asked frustrated.

"It's easy when you know how to…"

"What is easy?"

"When you know how to block them out and change them…Bella was okay, nope she really wasn't…Manipulating your visions was fun while it lasted."

"You manipulated my visions?" She said now angry.

"Yup." Jasper was growling and in front of Alice.

Esme and Carlisle were just watching from the side lines, they obviously didn't want to get involved unless needed.

"Now I need to be on my way and if you don't mind Bella is coming with me." He said turning around and staring me dead in the eyes.

My heart beat was going frantic and my breathing was coming out uneven and in short gasps.

I was scared; yes I was because of my dreams.

"Bella will NOT be going anywhere with you." Edward said angrily, his posture was stiff.

He was in a crouch, growls were ripping through him.

He looked like a proper vampire and it scared me seeing this side of him that he rarely shows around me.

I heard noises behind me; I turned around a little and saw 5 people coming towards us.

I saw Edward look behind me and he growled, my eyes widened and I stepped back a little.

His eyes, his face and the snarls scared me a little.

He looked so different.

Jasper and Emmett's eyes were fixed on Jonathan while the rest of the Cullen's were looking at the 5 people coming closer to us.

I didn't know what to do so I just stayed behind Edward, he will tell me what to do when the time comes I hope.

"I am suggesting you hand her over to me." Jonathan said breaking the silence, everyone looked over at him and Edward growled again.

"I don't think so."

"Don't make this any harder than it already is Edward."

"You are the only one making it harder, she is with us."

"Not for long." Jonathan smiled and the new 5 people were standing next to him in a circle.

"I can see why you want her…She is double." A woman with long blonde straight hair, red eyes and very pale skin said smirking at me.

"Poor little human." A man with long black hair, pale skin and red eyes said rolling his eyes.

"Leave right now and leave Bella here." Jonathan said his eyes going completely black.

"I don't think so." Emmett said crouching and stepping forward, Jasper was at his side along with Carlisle.

"Carlisle you know better than this, tell them to leave."

"No Bella is with us we will not leave without her."

"That's a shame Carlisle; you don't want anything to happen to your wife do you?" Jonathan said stepping forward.

Carlisle growled and crouched down baring all his teeth.

I couldn't help but gasp, seeing a friendly doctor like this was a shock.

Within seconds I was flying across the floor and everyone was a blur.

I could see Edward punching at Jonathan who was dodging his attacks easily.

I couldn't see much else; I pulled my legs close to my chest and tried to watch what was happening.

Stupid human eyes!

I wasn't sure how long they were fighting for but I could hear snarls, growls, screams and a lot of banging.

"This is so funny." I heard an unfamiliar voice say next to me, I moved away from the female voice quickly and she laughed.

Her eyes were bright red; her long brown hair was way past her shoulders.

It looked like I was looking in a mirror, my eyes widened and I stood up quickly.

"How do we look alike?"

"That's all you are asking me?" She said still sitting down.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice sounding weak and shaky.

"Luna…Hasn't he told you?"

"He…He told me bits…" I said shaking my head.

She stood up and stared at me, I felt a shiver go all down me and I turned around and ran.

I ran as far and fast as I could. I don't know why I was running but something told me to run, my legs were already going as fast as they could before I even had any clue what was happening.

I fall 2 times but managed to get up and carry on going, I don't know how or why I was running but I was.

After god knows how long my chest was stinging and burning, my lungs were hurting and my breathing was uneven and I was gasping trying to get it back to normal.

I sat behind an abandoned building hoping no one would find me.

I pulled my legs to my chest and put my head down.

I was shaking and trying to forget everything but no matter how much I tried all the images were flying around in my head.

Blackness took over to quickly for me to even stop it.

I woke up in Edward's bed and noticed it was light outside.

I had an annoying headache right between my eyes; I sighed and turned over to see Edward sitting next to me on the bed.

"Morning did you sleep well?" He asked smiling down at me.

"Hey…Yeah." I smiled back and stretched out.

5 minutes of lying in bed in silence I got up and took a shower and got changed into some clothes Alice got for me, simple jeans, long sleeved dark green top, socks and a black jacket.

Esme cooked me some food and I ate it in silence while Edward sat next to me.

He washed the dirty plates for me and we went back upstairs, I sat on his bed and he joined me.

"I think I should go back home."

"What are you going to say to your dad?"

"I don't know…" I shrugged, maybe I should practice my acting skills before I just go back home.

"Maybe I could just tell him half of the truth..." I said shrugging.

"Like?"

"Like someone took me and was trying to get me make a video for money but you tracked me down and brought me back?"

"If that is what you want to say then we will all go along with that."

"Okay thanks…So do you think you could take me home?"

"Of course." Edward said taking my hand in his and walking me out of the bedroom.

When I got home Charlie was in the kitchen at the table with half a plate of food and lots of flyers and papers.

"Dad?" I said quietly, he looked up and his eyes widened.

It must have taken his brain a couple of seconds to figure out it was me.

"Bella!" He said pushing his chair back and running over to me, he pulled me tightly into his arms.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I have been so worried!"

"Are you hurt?" He started gushing too quickly for me to answer or even get a word in.

"Dad I am fine now…Please sit down before you give yourself a heart attack." I said smiling a little, he pulled back and looked me up and down before sitting back down.

I sat across from him and he stared at me.

"What happened?"

"Some man took me and kept me hostage in a small house…"

"Are you kidding?"

"No…Anyway I managed to email the Cullen's from his computer when he was out and they managed to track me down and got me away from this man."

"Why did he take you Bella?"

"Because he wanted money and he thought because you been the Chief of police you would have loads of money and people on your side so more money."

"That son of a-"

"Dad it's okay…I'm fine…Everything is fine." Is said trying to reassure myself more than him I think?

"Everything won't be fine when I get my hands on him…" He grumbled.

"Please just leave it now dad…I want to forget about that and get on with my life." Like you could take him on dad he is a vampire! How do you explain that? Obviously you don't.

"I have a lot of things to sort out; don't leave the house unless someone is with you okay?"

"It's okay anyway I'm going to get a shower and go to bed."

"Okay." He said smiling, he looked relived but confused.

His eyes were red and puffy; he looked a lot older than what he should look.

I sighed and made my way upstairs and into the familiar bathroom.

I took a long hot shower, brushed my teeth and got into shorts and a tank top and went into my bedroom everything was still the same.

Exactly how I left it, the laptop was on the floor, the glass of half empty water still on my side cabinet.

I took the glass downstairs and filled the sink up with water and washing up liquid, I noticed Charlie wasn't downstairs maybe he went bed.

As I was washing the dishes I heard a creak on the stairs, I peered through to the hallway and saw nothing.

I shook my head and finished with the dishes.

I dried them and put them away, just as I was getting a glass of water I heard footsteps.

They didn't sound like Charlie's you know when you can distinctively tell whose footsteps are who's? Well these were defiantly not his.

"Dad?" I called out in a shaky voice.

I heard nothing apart from a door closing upstairs.

I walked upstairs slowly, my breathing was heavy and my footsteps were quiet for once.

I searched in every room and saw nothing; I shook my head and went back downstairs.

I locked the front door and went to the back door; I heard the floor boards up stairs again.

I rubbed my head and went outside in the back garden.

I leaned on the table with my hands and put my head down; the wind was blowing my hair all over the place.

It's low whistle was slowly calming my nerves down, why am I been so paranoid? I know Jonathan took me but he has Luna now from what Edward was telling me he won't be coming near me again.

Maybe I am just imagining it? I really hope so.

I took a few deep breaths before turning around and hearing the door slam, my eyes widened and I walked over to the door and tried to open it.

It wouldn't budge, it was completely shut.

Why do we have an inside lock and not an outside? Stupid safety door! I banged and tried to open it for a good 15 minutes but nothing, Charlie wasn't even in so I don't know why I tried.

I was beginning to get really cold, wearing shorts and a tank top wasn't the best idea.

My feet were freezing so I ran over to the gate and shut it behind me; I walked around the side of the house to the front door.

I tried opening that but it wouldn't open because I locked it!

_I'm going to die of coldness out here aren't I? _

I sat on the front porch shaking and freezing, I tried to concentrate on my rubbing my arms and legs but it wasn't helping.

I could see my breath with each breath I took.

I put my head on my freezing arms and closed my eyes begging in my head for Charlie to hurry up and come home.

I wasn't sure how long went by but I was numb and cold.

I was shaking violently as I stared up at the stars and the big moon.

Clouds floated in the sky without a care in the world as I saw here freezing.

I stared at my completely white hands and arms and sighed. It wasn't until I swear a tear fall onto my shorts I realised I was crying, I was too cold and I felt like I was going to die.

"Bella?" I heard a low voice, I looked up and tried to focus on the figure walking up my path but the tears were blocking my view.

"What are you doing out here?" I recognised Edward's velvet voice.

"Loc-cked-d out-t…" My teeth chattered together as I tried to look up at him.

He was gone within seconds and opening the front door, I got up stiffly and cringed.

He took my hand and I shivered even more.

He let go of my hand and disappeared and came back in front of me with a big blanket and he guided me into the warm house.

I was stiff and sore, my body felt like it was burning as the stinging came.

I slowly walked through into the living room and sat on the sofa staring at the turned off TV.

I noticed the time was 1:45AM, how long was I out there? The last time I checked the time it was only 10:30PM but that was before I had a shower.

"Bella are you okay? I can take you to Carlisle."

"I'm fine-e…I-I just-t need to-o sleep-p." I said still shivering from been so cold.

Edward nodded and quickly picked me up; within seconds I was already tucked up in bed and curled into a ball trying to warm myself up.

It took me longer than normal to fall asleep, Edward stayed above the covers and gently played with my hair and kissed my forehead every now and then, I didn't speak because I was too cold and trying to get to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a banging headache, blocked nose, sore throat and the worst stomach-ache ever.

I groaned and got out of bed slowly; Edward watched as I grabbed some clean clothes and left the room.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and got into the shower. While I was showering I saw blood, time of the stupid month! That explains the stomach-ache.

I cleaned myself up and tied my hair up into a loose bun and went downstairs.

Edward made me some toast and a hot cup of tea.

I sat at the table and picked at the food and drank the cup of tea.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"No." I frowned and put my dishes into the sink and opened the cupboard, I searched for some tablets but couldn't see at the back of the cupboard.

Edward laughed a little and grabbed a box of tablets that were at the back and handed them to me.

I took two and sat at the table with my head resting on the cold smooth wood.

Edward sighed and gently rubbed my back.

"Do you want to go see Carlisle?"

"No I will live." I said my voice sounding rough.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive…It's only a stupid cold." I shrugged and walked into the living room, I lay down on the sofa and Edward gently lifted my head and put it back down on his knees, I got comfy and he put the TV on.

I kept nodding on throughout the day, Edward made sure I had enough liquids down me and food, when I woke up Edward wasn't in the living room but I did notice it was dark.

"Bella?" I heard my dad call from the hallway, I got up and sighed.

"I'm in here." I said my nose still blocked and my voice thick with sleep.

"Got a cold?"

"Yeah." I sighed and walked into the kitchen and got more tablets.

Charlie ordered us some pizza and cleaned up while I sorted the money out for the pizza.

When it got here I had a slice and sat on the sofa.

I had no energy to do anything, I felt like death.

"I might be out late again tonight." Charlie said coming into the living room and sitting in his normal chair.

"Okay, I'm going to go bed now anyway." I said getting up and going upstairs slowly.

When I finally got to my room I shut my door and fall onto the bed out of breath.

I was shaking and had goose bumps from feeling so cold but my skin felt mega hot, my body was obviously trying to sweat the cold out of me.

I lay in bed nodding off and waking up, I tossed and turned in the bed trying to get comfy.

One second I was too hot the next I was way too cold.

I heard Charlie leave at 10:30PM leaving me alone feeling like death.

As I slowly went down stairs to get a drink I swear I heard someone call my name, maybe I am just going insane or it's my imagination but it was putting me on high alert all the time and making me feel paranoid.

Once I got a drink I locked the doors and went back upstairs and got into bed.

As I was about to close my eyes I saw someone or something looking at me, I shot up and looked around my dark room.

My heart was beating frantically and my breathing was coming out in gasps.

_What the hell is going on? Am I going insane? Maybe I belong in a mental hospital. _

I finally calmed myself down and curled up into a ball and squeezed my eyes shut.

I begged the sweet blackness to take over but it never did.

I made myself a hot water bottle and pressed it against my stomach in bed trying to ease the pain.

I hate periods, they are annoying and unwanted by any girl I'm pretty damn sure of it.

I jumped when Edward got into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella you're feeling really hot, I think you should go se-" His hands went down to my belly and he pulled up the hot water bottle and frowned.

"What's this?"

"It's a hot water bottle…" I said rolling my eyes and sitting up, he turned the lamp on and smirked at the little dog cover over it.

He frowned and looked deep in thought, I laughed a little and took it back from him and put it on my belly.

"What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong, I feel like death."

"Tell me what's making you feel like death?" He said turning to me.

"Headache, sore throat, blocked nose, I keep getting really hot but feeling cold and feeling cold but been really warm and period pains…" I said blushing at the last part.

"Maybe we should go see Carlisle."

"No it's just a stupid cold…The period pains are just making it 10 times worse." I said blushing again, Edward gently rubbed my cheek and I closed my eyes.

His cold hand felt amazing on my hot skin even though I felt cold I didn't care.

Edward pulled me close to him and hummed random tunes to try help me go sleep.

Not that it helped much, every time I was about to go sleep my body would jump and would wake me up.

Edward tried rubbing my back, wrapping me up when I felt cold and pulling me close to him when I was too hot but nothing worked.

The whole night I tossed, turned, pushed the cover and pulled the covers over me.

I could tell Edward was worried even if he wouldn't admit it; he kept sighing helplessly and groaning quietly.

The next day I took a long shower and had some breakfast, Edward needed to go as Charlie would be home soon. I sat upstairs on my bed watching the TV; I decided to check my emails.

I had mostly junk that was until one caught my eye.

I opened it and my eyes widened.

_16/1/11_

_Unknown: _

_How are you feeling? A little ill? It might last for a while if you don't do exactly as I tell you. Luna is nothing on you anymore, you blood is what I want. I will get it shortly. _

_-Darkside._

I felt sick and the dread wash over it. I shut the email off and shut my laptop.

_I can't look at this…What the hell does he want? _

I shook it off and carried on watching TV trying to forget what the email said.

Charlie came home shortly after; he checked on me and went straight bed.

He looked tired and worked out; maybe he should take some time off instead of running himself wild.

Edward finally came around an hour after Charlie got in helping me forget about the email.

The days went by quickly and horribly, I was getting worse and worse.

My dad wouldn't let me go school so Edward wasn't going, I know he doesn't have to go but it seems a little dodgy that we are both off.

No doubt the rest of the Cullen's are at home as well due to Edward not going in.

I was nearly completely stuck in bed; I was drained and felt horrible.

I didn't even dare to look in the mirror because what would be looking back at e wouldn't be nice.

I haven't checked my email since the last one; I'm too scared and paranoid.

I haven't told Edward yet because I want all of his family to be there when I tell them.

I opened my email and saw another 2 messages from Jonathan.

I opened them and read them quickly before Edward gets back.

_Unknown: _

_Tut, tut hiding this from the Cullen's not a good idea what if I came in one night when you are alone and steal you? They will be pretty confused and angry. This time though they will NOT find you. Hope you are feeling better…Then again probably not. It hurts doesn't it? _

_-Darkside._

_Unknown: _

_I will stop all the pain and make you better again if you meet me. Alone! I will give you another day to read this if not I'm coming to get you myself. Don't pretend this isn't happening Bella because guess what! It is! _

_ONE DAY. That's all the time you got. _

_-Darkside._

I swallowed and looked at the date that was sent yesterday.

My heart because beating quickly as I grabbed my phone and dialled Edward's number as quickly as I could.

"Hello love, what's wrong?"

"Come get me please…" I begged looking around my room.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Please Edward! I need you please." I said as the tears came streaming down my face.

"I will be there in a minute." He said and the phone disconnected, I sat shaking and crying in my bed waiting for him to come back.

It seemed like forever until I finally saw his familiar eyes and his arms wrapped around me.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"I need to get out of here…Please take-e me to yours-s." I said calming down. Edward nodded and rubbed under my eyes.

"Stay here with me while-e I get changed-d please?" I asked getting off the bed slowly.

He nodded and turned around. I grabbed some clean clothes and got changed in my bedroom.

"Come with me?" I asked as I walked to my door, he followed close behind my slow steps.

I brushed my teeth with him in the room with me, I didn't care.

I was scared, very scared.

If there is one thing I do know about Jonathan is that he always does what he says.

He isn't bluffing at all.

Edward picked me up and ran straight to his quickly; I was out of breath and trying to catch my breath when he finally set me down on the sofa.

Everyone finally joined us when I was able to talk again.

"Whoa…Bella you look horrible." Emmett commented sitting across from me and Edward with Rosalie.

She slapped his across the head and he winced.

"Thanks…" I said breathing heavily and rolling my eyes.

"Bella maybe you should let Carlisle check you over?" Esme said frowning a little then smiling sadly at me.

"No…I don't-t think he can help-p…" I said taking deep breaths.

"Why?"

"Maybe everyone should be here for this?" I suggested, within 2 minutes Carlisle joined us.

"Bella what are your symptoms?" Carlisle started.

"That doesn't matter…"

"It does matter Bella, please let him check you out."

"No Edward." I said turning to him.

"Why not?"

"Because no one is listening to me…" I said coughing.

I could hear Jasper breathing heavily and groaning.

"Is he okay?" I asked frowning.

"He is feeling your pain." Alice said rubbing his hand gently.

"Sorry." I said frowning.

"Can I borrow a laptop please?"

"Why do you want a laptop?" Edward asked confused.

"I just need one please." I said staring at him.

"Not unless you tell me why."

"I need to show you all something."

"Is it a funny video?" Emmett asked smiling.

"No…" I said frowning.

"Oh." He frowned a little then smiled.

"Please can I have a laptop?" I said struggling to breathe.

"Will someone get her a laptop?" Rosalie said huffing.

"Here." Alice said handing me a pink laptop, I would have laughed but this wasn't the time.

I went onto my email.

I could tell everyone was getting impatient with my slowness but I didn't care.

I clicked onto the email and turned the screen around, they all stared at it and Edward growled.

"That was sent like 2 weeks ago Bella…" Alice commented.

"I know." I said turning the laptop around and clicked on the next one.

"That was only sent a week ago." Rosalie said this time.

I turned the laptop back around and opened the last email.

"That was sent yesterday." Now Emmett said.

"Exactly…" I said trying to breathe out of my nose but it was still blocked so I couldn't.

"And that is why you were freaking out?" Edward asked.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Edward said frowning.

"Because she thought she could do it herself…Again." Rosalie said stating the obvious.

"Rosalie!" Esme said with that parental voice.

"She's right…" I said looking down.

"So he is making her ill?" Jasper said confused.

"By the looks of it yeah." Alice said sighing.

"I'm going to kill him this time!" Edward said angrily making me jump.

He sighed and pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

As I was slowly starting to fall asleep while the rest of the Cullen's tried to get their heads around this I felt my phone vibrating.

I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Tell them to let you go." Jonathan's voice filled my ear.

I froze and everyone looked at me.

"They won't let me…" I said unsure of what to say or do.

"Tell them now!" He said angrily.

"No." I said trying to make my voice stay strong, it broke around the corners.

"You asked for this." He said and I started coughing and choking.

Edward tried patting my back and Carlisle rushed over to me.

"TELL THEM NOW!" He shouted down the phone.

Within seconds I stopped coughing and I felt better.

Everyone was staring at me and I grabbed the phone from the floor next to me.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat angrily.

"You know I want you now come outside now."

"No way…No." I said shaking angrily.

"Tell that prick I'm going to kill him!" Emmett boomed standing up with Jasper next to him.

"I don't want to do this to you but if you won't listen then this is the only way to make you and them listen."

He said simply.

My insides felt like they were closing up, I couldn't breathe.

"What is he doing to her?" Edward said frustrated.

I grabbed my chest and felt myself falling.

Someone grabbed me and I felt the darkness coming.

"STOP IT!" Alice screamed frustrated.

"Leave her alone!" Edward begged I felt hot sticky liquid coming from my nose, mouth and ears.

"STOP NOW! You can have her!" Edward said finally giving in.

I stopped gagging and everything stopped.

"Edward what have you done?" Esme said sadly.

"He was killing her! What was I supposed to do?"

"You have just given her a life sentence with him."

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward said holding me close to him.

"I would prefer to die than go to him." I said simply.

"I don't think so." Jasper blurted out.

"No way…No you are not dying because of him!" Alice said now frustrated.

"Change her." Emmett said seriously.

"No I can't do that to her." Edward said.

"Think about this Edward, this is a no win situation. He is going to kill her if you don't hand her over and if you do she will kill herself." Alice said frowning and looking devastated but also a little happy maybe?

"It's too dangerous at this time!" Edward said frustrated.

"Time is running out Edward." Was the last thing Alice said to Edward.

I stared at Edward's torn face and sighed.

"I love you." I said quietly.

He turned to me and smiled; he gave me a long kiss and kept me tight in his arms.

"Edward…I know you don't want to but if you feel you need to I won't hate you for it. You can do it." I said quietly.

"I don't want to do this to you…I don't want you to live this life."

"It's either this or death." I said simply.

"She's right." Jasper said glumly.

"It's time to decide Edward." Carlisle said final.

* * *

**There it is... Please REVIEW I need feedback :) **

**I will be ending this story pretty soon and starting a new one soon. I have an idea so i'm going to get writing that. **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW Oh and I promise I will update again this week :) **

**-Loz. **


	11. Edward will fight for Bella

**Enjooooooooooooooy! :) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Kez: Loz is still a tad upset because she doesn't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does! :) **

**Loz: Shush! I own Darkside, Jonathan, Luna and all other characters that are NOT in Twilight ha. **

* * *

I can't believe Carlisle wants to even try this; she is in so much danger right now.

We were all up in the trees high up; we could see Bella just about.

She looked scared and nervous.

I wanted to go down there and pull her into my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Edward stop worrying…She will be okay." Alice said next to me.

"I can't help it…This is a bad idea!" I snapped quietly, we could hear him coming before we saw him.

He was thinking about Luna, his ex partner.

He is slowly starting to get feelings for Bella and he wants to change her so he can be happy again.

_Over my dead body will he be changing her!_

I saw him grab her, Emmett and Jasper held me in place awkwardly up the tree.

"We need to go now!" I spat quietly.

"In a minute." Alice said looking for a vision.

She got one and smiled.

She counted down the seconds and nodded, I was already down the tree before anyone else and standing in front of Bella.

She was shocked and her heart was stammering in her chest.

His thoughts were getting darker and darker as the minutes ticked by.

He wanted Bella and he wasn't going to let her go this time.

The blonde girl's name is Alicia; she wanted the fight to happen.

She had everything in her head she was going to do to us, she planned every last detail.

The man with blonde hair is Jamie he owed Jonathan a favour and didn't really look bothered that a fight was about to break out.

The other man with long black hair is Raymond, he is pretty old and one of Jonathan's longest and oldest friends, he was secretly planning how to take Emmett down even though he was acting like he wasn't bothered.

The female with medium brown and blonde hair was Tracy; she wanted to take Alice out.

She doesn't stand a chance.

The last male was Daryl he wasn't to bothered about Jonathan but Tracy is his partner so he came along to protect her.

I had the littlest glimpse that Jonathan was about to attack so I pushed Bella back, which I didn't mean to but I needed to protect her and I ran at Jonathan.

Everyone else took who ever was closest and started to fight with them.

I was throwing punches left, right and centre at Jonathan but he was dodging most of them, I grabbed him around the throat but he got free and threw me to the floor.

I got up quickly and pushed him up against a tree, he kicked me backwards and began trying to punch me in the face but I easily dodged them.

I heard a female voice talking to Bella, I turned around to see and she did look the spit of Bella.

I was shocked, bad move Jonathan grabbed me around the throat and Esme kicked him away from me before he could rip my head from my shoulders.

I smiled a little and ran at him, I could hear unsteady footsteps running away, it must have been Bella.

I will go to her as soon as I finish him off.

I was even more eager to take Jonathan down but he was a lot cleverer than I thought.

He is older than all of us so he is more experienced.

We heard a loud scream of one of the vampires Rosalie and Jasper were ripping apart Alicia.

The 4 other vampires jumped back and stayed crouched.

"Jonathan lets go." Tracy said through clenched teeth as she looked over at a dismantled Alicia.

"No!" He said deathly and ran at me, I managed to dodge him and quickly punch him in the face.

"I'm not staying around to die…" Tracy said, Daryl nodded and they both took off leaving Jamie and Raymond standing alone.

"Might as well enjoy this." Raymond said shrugging and running at Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice and Jasper were fighting Jamie; they looked like they were having fun.

I heard Esme and Carlisle closing in on Luna while I was trying to end Jonathan.

"You won't win Edward." Jonathan said smirking and coming at me, he crashed into me sending me to the floor.

I turned him over and punched him in the face before trying to rip him apart but he kicked me off.

I heard Raymond's shouts and screams then the loud noise of his body been torn apart.

Emmett and Jasper grabbed Jonathan and held him still; he was thrashing and growling at me.

Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were holding Luna down; she was also thrashing and trying to get free.

"LISTEN to me!" She said trying to get free.

"Hear her out." Alice said standing next to me.

"I won't hurt you…I came back to speak to Jonathan…" She said as Esme and Carlisle dragged her off the floor.

"Why did you want to speak to him?" Carlisle asked.

"Because we have unfinished business that I wanted to sort out."

"She is telling the truth…She wants to try and patch things up." I said confirming her thoughts.

"You do?" Jonathan said shocked.

"Yes…" She said looking down, Carlisle and Esme let her go and she stood in front of Jonathan.

"Leave Isabella alone Jonathan or I will personally rip you apart and you know I can and will." Luna said shocking us all apart from me, her power is that she can control people and she made Bella run.

There was something Luna was keeping out of her mind, it was irritating but I didn't have time to dwell on it I needed to get Bella.

"I'm going to get Bella." I said turning around and running as quickly as I could, her scent was fading as it had started raining.

It took me longer than expected until I heard steady breathing around an abandoned building.

When I got around the back Bella was in a ball on the floor asleep, I picked her up gently and ran back to everyone quickly.

"So everything is clear?" Emmett said to Jonathan.

"Yes I get it; if I go near or speak to Bella again you will come after me…" Jonathan said looking bored.

"I'm glad we have that sorted out." Emmett said with a nod.

"Tell Bella I'm sorry…" Jonathan said before disappearing with Luna down the street.

"Well I am glad that's all sorted." Alice said smiling.

"Me to…" I said looking down at Bella who was still asleep.

We all ran back home as quickly as we could, Bella slept the whole way through the night and day.

"Where do you think Luna came from?" Esme asked unsure.

"I don't know…It's a mystery that she even knew where we were."

"She might have come across Bella's scent and ours thinking she was a snack…" Jasper shrugged.

"He is probably right." Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Probably but why did she control Bella and make her run away if she thought she was a snack?" Alice asked.

"Because she probably saw she was exactly alike and wanted to save her…" Carlisle suggested.

"Probably…" I shrugged.

"It's one of life's mysteries." Esme said smiling a little.

"Yes and its very frustrating." I said sighing.

"At least she is okay now Edward…That is all that matters." She said smiling at me.

"Yes that is all that matters." I smiled back.

* * *

**This is proof I will be updating more! So I need more reviews, I am going to be writing more up today so when I get another 3 maybe 5 reviews I will update :) **

**Lets make Loz happy and review for her! :) **

**Or Darkside will come get you ;P **

**-Loz. **


	12. New vampire and Darkside taken out?

****

Sorry it took longer than I realised to update...I have been busy with college and mates and stuff...My friend is going through some stuff so I have been trying to help her.

**Well this one is Bella's and Edward's POV, i'm finishing the story soon. One more chapter after this one and i'm done, I will be doing a second one to explain more things and finish it completely.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**I own Jonathan, Luna and all other characters that aren't in Twilight :) **

**Enjoyyy :D**

* * *

**Bella's POV! **

**

* * *

**

"No there has to be something we can do…"

"Like what?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Like I don't know kill him or something." Edward shrugged.

"If it was that easy Edward you do know we would do that…But this time son it's not that simple." Esme said shocking me at first.

So she feels the same as everyone else about changing me.

Rosalie hasn't said anything yet, I know she said I have a choice but right now I don't do I?

"There has to be something!" Edward said angrily, his forehead was pulled tightly together as he sighed.

"It only takes a second Edward. You saw the pain she was going through…Man I felt it! It wasn't nice; unless you want her to die I would choose soon." Jasper said sounding shocked and angry at the same time.

"I don't have a good feeling about this…Edward you need to choose." Alice said rubbing her head, headache I take it.

I lay down with my head resting on Edward's knees and closed my eyes, I tried to go sleep but my head was banging and I needed to shower.

"I'm going to shower…" I said getting up; Alice already had a pile of clothes in front of me.

"Thanks." I smiled and went upstairs alone. When I finally got to the shower I looked at my face, I had dried blood on my face.

It wasn't attractive at all.

I rolled my eyes and put the shower on; when the water was perfect I stripped off and got into the hot water.

I washed my hair, body and shaved all over.

I took longer than normal but I had to make sure all the blood was off me.

I was about to turn the shower off but the worst pain shot through me making me fall face first.

I saw the taps coming my way to quickly for me to stop it, I screamed as I hit it face first.

The shower curtain fall onto me and blackness took over.

* * *

**Edward's POV! **

**

* * *

**

The scream sounded deathly, I was up the stairs the quickest with everyone on my trail.

I knocked the door down and saw blood and a lot of it.

I saw Bella face down, her brown hair was all fanned out because of the water.

I quickly picked her up making sure she was covered and turned her around.

Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice all had to run and get as far away as possible.

Their thoughts were changing into dark, evil ones of the vampire inside of us.

I stared at my angel; the blood was covering her face.

Her heartbeat was slowing and she wasn't breathing much.

It looked like she had knocked a few teeth loose and broke her nose.

Carlisle turned the water off and quickly examined her while I held her in my arms.

"You need to choose now Edward."

"But-"

"No Edward I'm serious, you need to make your decision now or she will die."

My Bella was dying in my arms.

It's time to decide.

I took a deep breath and felt a sob rip through me.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I kissed her lips and moved her hair from her neck.

I took a deep breath and bit down quickly; I bit again and again then pulled away.

Carlisle cleaned the blood up while I dried her off and managed to put some clothes on her now thrashing body.

I lay her down on my bed trying to make it as comfortable as possible, not that it will help much.

I wished, begged and wanted to take the pain away from her!

The twisted look on her face didn't look natural at all; she was been as quiet as she could.

The odd whimper or low scream would come out; she is trying to be a fighter probably for everyone else and not herself.

I really didn't want this for her but I'm too selfish and don't want to live without her either.

There is no way I was going to let him kill her, I will get my revenge on him one day.

I sat for 3 days waiting for Bella to come back around but it didn't look like she was anytime soon.

"Alice how long?" I asked sighing, I needed to see her and make sure she is okay.

"A day or 2 I'm not sure Edward." She called back upstairs to me.

"It's already been 3 days!"

"I know you keep saying." Alice said rolling her eyes.

I groaned and held onto Bella's hand.

Her heart was still beating but only 1 beat per every 5 minutes.

It's got to stop soon right?

"Why don't you go hunt for a while son? I will stay with her and call you if anything changes." Carlisle said coming into my bedroom.

"Okay thanks." I said getting up and going downstairs quickly.

Jasper and Emmett followed as they haven't hunted in a couple of weeks.

We all ran silently through the woods at the speed of light.

We all stopped when we found exactly what we were after.

_Blood. _

We all split up and I went after the deer at the stream.

I took it down quickly and went after the second one that took off when it heard me coming.

I drank from that one quickly and decided to have one more before I waited for the guys.

I could hear Emmett teasing the deer he was hunting; the poor thing was confused and scared to hell.

When I finished I leaned against a nearby tree waiting for them.

"Ed you should calm down, Jasper is getting anxious and impatient." Emmett said coming up behind me.

"You two are taking forever, let's go." I said rolling my eyes at Emmett.

We all started running back home in silence until Emmett had the need to start talking.

"Do you think she will have any powers?"

"I don't know." I said unsure, that is something I haven't thought about really.

Will Bella have any powers? Good question.

"I'm going to have a fight with her when she wakes up." Emmett said laughing.

I growled at him and he held both of his hands up.

"Just joking."

"You will be."

"What is that Eddie boy? A threat?" He said smirking.

"Shut up." I said running past him and in front of Jasper.

I ran home and went straight to Bella's side waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

**Bella's POV!**

**

* * *

**

Fire! Fire! Someone help? I'm been burnt alive!

The fire was the only thing I could feel, taste, smell and think about. It was ripping through my whole body.

Please stop the pain I wanted to beg but I couldn't speak, move or scream.

I couldn't do anything.

I was dying wasn't I?

Is this death?

Am I going to Hell?

Is this the end?

Is this fire the last thing I will remember, feel, see, hear and taste?

Am I dying?

After god knows how long it felt like the fire was slowly going, well going to my heart anyway.

It was leaving my fingers, hands, wrists, toes, ankles, feet, up my legs, past my knee caps, from my elbows and arms.

The fire was going to my chest, up and down. It all went to my heart and my heart was pounding.

Then silence, apart from breathing from some people.

Was I in Heaven?

Were they waiting for me?

Was I a spirit?

My heart was no longer beating; it was like I was dead.

I wasn't though because I could think, hear, smell and sense people around me.

"Her eyes will open in 5,4,3,2,1." As the bell like voice said this I opened my eyes.

I could only see light, a bright light.

I shut my eyes and opened them again and saw the 7 familiar people looking down at me.

I moved and was in the corner of the room within seconds.

"Bella…" Edward's amazing velvet voice rang through my ears.

His smile would have made my beat heart beat if it could.

But it didn't because I'm a vampire.

I get it now, this isn't death.

I'm not dead.

Jasper was stiff and watching me closely.

It took me a few seconds to adjust to everything, the light, the room, the faces that looked completely different but still the same.

The smells and the feel of everything.

My movements were quick and unexpected.

It felt so different like I was in a new body but still the same.

So many thoughts were swirling around in my head I didn't even know where to start.

"I know you are confused Bella but I think we should start with you hunting?" Carlisle said stepping closer to me.

I felt a growl come up in my throat, I tried to stop it by grabbing my throat but it came out and Jasper stepped in front of Carlisle.

I couldn't help but glare at Jasper; does he really think I would hurt anyone here?

He growled quietly, probably as a warning but it was like my body was doing its own thing.

"She is so confused." Esme said with guilt running all through her, it wasn't hard to tell.

I stared at her and she looked so sad but happy at the same time if that is even possible.

Rosalie was just watching me as she stood next to Alice who was smiling brightly.

It looked like she was about to burst with happiness, she was bouncing on her feet happily.

Carlisle was watching me carefully; Jasper was in front of him watching my every movement tensely.

Emmett was standing next to Esme; he just had a casual smile on his face.

Edward looked amazing; he was just standing by the bed waiting for something.

Maybe for me to stop been so quiet and tense about everything.

Maybe it is just instinct but I wanted to escape and run, I don't know why because I know the Cullen's aren't a threat to me at all.

Then I heard it, a quiet heartbeat far away near the main road.

He was breathing normally as he walked slowly past a few passing cars.

My eyes snapped to the window and I felt the worst pain in my throat ever.

I sniffed and could smell the slight tint of blood, I wanted it.

My body went tense and a growl came up.

"Bella don't…" Edward said gently and moved closer to me.

I crouched and my gaze wouldn't move from him as he slowly came closer and closer to me.

"I won't hurt you I promise…" He said holding both of his hands up and cautiously coming closer to me.

I got another smell of the sweet blood from the human outside and everything went blurry, I wasn't Bella anymore.

I was someone or something else.

I felt myself run for the window but Jasper grabbed one arm and Emmett grabbed the other.

Edward put both of his hands on my shoulders, I felt myself trying to get from their grip but it was no use.

I wasn't going anywhere, growls were ripping out of me to quickly and I was still in a crouch like position.

"Bella, don't think about it." Edward said trying to calm me down.

I sniffed up and got a horrible smell hit my nose, I cringed and froze.

What the hell is that smell?

Alice was holding a plate of food in front of my face, I cringed away from it and she smiled.

"I will keep this under your nose unless you calm down Bella."

"Isn't that a little harsh Alice?" Emmett said still holding my arm.

"No she has got to learn." Alice said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and felt myself calming down completely, Jasper and Emmett were still holding onto my arms tightly, not that it hurt.

It was just annoying so I tried to get free and they held tighter onto me.

"You can let go now." I said taking a deep breath and smelling the horrible food.

I cringed again and my eyes widened a little.

My voice didn't sound horrible and squeaky anymore, it sounded more bell like.

Just like the rest of the Cullen's.

Edward smiled and nodded at both of them, they finally let go off me but didn't move away from me.

"I think it is time Bella hunted." Carlisle said.

"Good idea." Edward nodded.

"Emmett and Jasper are coming but they will stay back." Edward said with a small smile.

"Okay…" I said unsure, I haven't done this before.

_What if I don't do it properly? _

I shook that out of my head and followed everyone down stairs, Edward was in front of me, Jasper and Emmett were behind me.

I would have laughed but they don't want me to loose control, I get that.

Everyone else left us 4 alone, I followed Edward outside and they all started to run leaving me alone at the front door.

I heard them all laugh and come back.

"What are you waiting for?" Emmett asked smirking.

"Err…Nothing?" I said unsure.

"Just run, it will come naturally." Jasper smiled and they started running, I took a deep breath and ran after them.

It shocked me; I kept up with them easily.

I wasn't slow, I could see everything perfectly.

It felt so different, amazing could be the word.

No blurs, no sickness, no holding onto Edward for dear life.

We carried on running for a good 5 minutes, swaying in and out of trees, missing rocks and just feeling completely free.

"You going to stop any time soon or we will be running out of Fork's soon…" Emmett smirked, I stopped and they stopped seconds later.

"Sorry…" I shrugged unsure of what to do next.

"Stop apologising Bella; just go with your instincts okay?" Edward smiled a little.

"If I do that I would probably kill people…I don't want to go with my instincts."

"You won't Bella that is why Emmett and Jasper are here." He smiled at me, I nodded and took a deep breath.

It stunk horribly, musky and of dirty soil.

I could smell wet fur, like wet dog kind of smell but stronger and a different animal.

"You get used to the smell." Edward said watching me carefully.

"It smells horrible…" I said frowning; my throat was beginning to really get annoying and uncomfortable.

"Stop moaning and hurry up." Emmett said getting bored.

I glared at him and a growl came up on its own before I could stop it.

Jasper was tense, frozen and his glare felt like it was going to cut me into pieces.

"Jasper you really need to calm down…" I said with a small laugh.

He didn't say anything he just kept staring at me; I turned around and sniffed up hoping to smell some indication of blood.

I couldn't smell anything and I sighed.

"I can't do this." I said getting angry.

"Yes you can, clear your head." Edward said standing in front of me.

"No I really can't…I can't smell any big animals, not like the human blood…" As I said this I could feel the venom coming up and I felt the beast coming up.

"Snap out of it Bella." Edward said snapping his fingers in front of my face; I shook my head and looked back up at him.

"Don't think about that or it's going to be even harder…Clear your head take a deep breath and close your eyes…Concentrate." He said in a soothing voice, I did exactly what he was saying then I heard it.

A big animal, walking slowly through the woods, there was maybe 2 or 3 I wasn't completely sure.

I opened my eyes and felt everything go into a blur inside and the beast was coming out again.

Within seconds I was a vampire not Bella anymore.

All of my focus was completely on the animal I wanted and was going to have.

I went running after it, without even telling them. I followed the animal and I saw it within seconds.

2 big deer's slowly walking together, I bolted after the biggest one and jumped up onto its back, we both toppled onto the floor with it on top of me.

The other deer went bolting away making weird screaming noises.

I wrapped my legs and arms around the deer and managed to get on top of the trashing animal; I bit down quickly and sucked.

It was nice and soothing, it may not have smelt to nice but it worked on the burn in my throat.

Seconds later it was completely drained and I growled.

I shoved the dead deer of me and kicked it into a bush, I sniffed up and smelt the fear on the other deer as it ran as quickly as it could.

I went after it quickly, within seconds I could see it still running.

I grabbed it and we both fall to the floor, I heard footsteps nearby and I held onto the deer tightly.

I bit down on the deer and heard the footsteps getting to close.

I jumped up and went into a crouch, growls were coming with over and over.

My teeth were on show as I held onto my deer, it was all mine!

No one else's, I sucked it dry quickly, my eyes didn't leave Edward's, Emmett's or Jasper.

They were slowly backing up to show they didn't mean any harm.

Once I finished I pushed the deer into the bush and felt completely full.

It's one of them moments where you just want to lay down on the floor and undo your trousers then go to sleep.

I looked down at my demolished clothes, I was filthy and dirty.

I would have blushed if I could right now, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all came back and Edward handed me his jacket.

I put it on while Jasper and Emmett were faced the other way.

I put it on quickly and smiled a little.

"Thanks."

We all ran back to the house together in silence.

"BELLA!" I heard a loud shriek come from inside the house, I stopped dead in my tracks knowing it was Alice.

"What the hell have you done to them clothes? They were designer Bella…" She said appearing in front of me and shaking her head.

"It wasn't me…I blame the deer if I'm honest."

"No it was because you were sloppy at it!" Alice said pointing her finger at me.

"It was my first time Alice…Cut me a little slack yeah?"

"You ruined the clothes though! They weren't cheap you know."

"Fine I will get a job and pay you back!" I snapped feeling my temper rise.

"I don't think that's a good idea Bella…"

"She hasn't seen herself yet has she?" Rosalie asked looking bored and admiring her perfect nails.

"Oh my god! How could I forget?" Alice said disappearing.

In all honesty it hasn't even crossed my mind about looking at myself, I don't even think I want to.

What if I look ugly?

What if I don't fit in?

She brought in a huge mirror and put it in front of me; I didn't look in it though.

My eyes stayed on the floor, I was nervous.

Why am I so nervous?

You have to look at yourself one day Bella! I screamed at myself.

I shook it off and looked up, the first thing I saw was messy clothes and hair I wanted to laugh but then I saw my figure, it was amazing…Okay not better than Rosalie's but it was still curvy and things had grown in all the right places.

I looked even whiter than before, just like the Cullen's.

My lips were a red/pink tint, it looked like I have lipstick on but I don't.

The dark purple circles under my eyes weren't too attractive but they kind of go with the whole white look.

My hair looked fuller and maybe more brown with red tints in the light, even though it was messy.

My eyes were the last thing I even wanted to look at but how could anyone miss the big red things staring at you?

They were blood red, horrible, haunting red.

The red I didn't want my eyes to be, I wanted golden like my new family but nope.

RED!

I will never fit in will I?

"They will go over time." Edward said behind me, I frowned and sighed.

"Let Bella go take a shower anyway." Esme said gently breaking the silence that had filled the room.

Edward took my hand and I gasped, it was warm.

"What's wrong?" Edward said taking his hand out of mine and staring me up and down quickly.

"Nothing…You're warm." I smiled happily.

He flashed me his signature crooked smiled which would have sent my heart into a billion beats per second but it didn't.

He grabbed my hand again and we went upstairs, Alice already had millions of clothes on the bathroom floor ready for me.

"She's getting worse…" I said shaking my head.

"Must be old age." I smirked.

"HEY SWAN I heard that!" I could hear her perfectly from all the way downstairs.

"You were supposed to." I said with a little giggle.

"I will be waiting for you." Edward said leaving me to shower alone.

I shut the door behind me and put the shower on hot; I stripped down to nothing and got into the shower.

The water was amazing on my cold, hard skin.

It didn't take me long to shower as I don't need to shave anymore or really clean myself.

Once I got out I dried myself and managed to route through the clothes and settle for a black and red matching underwear and bra, skinny dark jeans that showed all my curves which was kind of making me feel self-conscious but it was the best thing to wear unless shorts or a skirt is better.

I settled for a dark blue tank top that probably showed to much cleavage so I put a black cardigan on to try and cover it.

I put some socks on and put some black boots on and managed to towel dry my hair completely.

Once I was done I finally went into the bedroom where Edward was waiting for me, he looked me up and down then smiled.

"You look amazing." He said coming up to me and taking both of my hands.

"Thanks." I smiled and gently squeezed his hands, he smiled back.

I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

How different life is now but we do still have one problem.

One I didn't want to think about.

Jonathan.

I don't think he has gotten in contact or if the Cullen's have seen anything of him, I'm sure we will all find out soon enough.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked looking down at me.

"Nothing really…" I shrugged.

"Bella you're still no good at lying."

"Just everything really…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I did want to talk to him but with everyone been able to hear everything we say and do it's like we have no privacy at all.

"Come with me." Edward said leading me downstairs and out the front door, we started to run hand in hand for a good 5 minutes until we were at the beautiful meadow.

I sat down and Edward sat next to me and kept my hand in his.

"I could see you were hesitating so I thought we should come here and be alone."

"Thanks." I smiled, he knew me so well.

Even though I am now a vampire, he can still read me like a book.

"It's so weird…" I said unsure of how to get it all out.

He just sat and nodded giving me time to express my feelings.

"Do you know I never imagined this…Been a vampire and everything actually been this clear…" I said taking a deep breath and carrying on.

"It's weird how much everything is amplified and how different the world looks now I'm like this."

"You will get used to everything been like this…" Edward said completely understanding me.

"Did Jonathan get in contact while I was changing?" I asked unsure if I should mention it.

"No, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie kept searching and made sure the house was completely safe while you were changing…"

"That's a good sign then isn't it?"

"Yes it is we don't know if he will come back though. Alice is still blind when it comes to him."

"That must be really frustrating for her."

"It is." He sighed.

"At least he can't hurt me now."

"Bella just because you are a new born and stronger than us doesn't mean he can't hurt you…He is very experienced when it comes to vampires and fighting."

"You can teach me then can't you? Make me stronger and experienced…Then he defiantly can't touch any of us…"

"It takes a lot of years to become experienced Bella."

"Edward I'm not a breakable human anymore, you can let me in you know."

"I know I can…It all happened too quickly."

"I know it did but this is how it is now Edward, you need to teach me…I don't want to be an even bigger burden to you or your family then I am already."

"Bella you have never been or never will be a burden to any of us, we all chose this so we are going to help you. You are part of the family now so don't ever think you are a burden."

"Let's face it…I am, I mean the second I wake up I'm completely out of control and growling at you all. I mean who does that?"

"That's because you were unsure, it's instinct to protect yourself. You thought we were a threat for a couple of minutes we all get that, we have all had our moments."

"I thought I was so ready for this…I didn't think I would act like that but I did, at least I was ready for it. None of you were and I bet none of you were like that."

"No one is ready for what happens when you change, no matter how much we try to explain it it's just never enough."

"I guess I just thought I was ready."

"Do you regret letting me do this?"

"No I really don't regret you changing me it's just my emotions are everywhere, my head feels all over the place and I don't want to take it out on you and your family."

"It will be easier to control once you get the hang of it, we all understand completely what it is like so don't think we don't…We have all been there."

"As long as it gets easier I don't mind…I suppose I can try to control myself."

"It's out of your hands when it comes to controlling yourself for a good couple of years."

"Years?"

"Yes years."

I sighed and rested my head on Edward's shoulder; he gently rubbed the side of my face and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." I said smiling up at Edward.

"I love you to." He said smiling down at me.

"Have you got anything else you want to get out?" Edward asked, I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Just one more thing." I said pushing him to the floor quickly and sitting on top of him, he smiled as slowly took his wrists and pinned them to the floor above his head.

I took the chance to full on snog the life out of him, he didn't push me away when I expected him to instead when I loosened my grip he turned us over so I was on the floor pinned, I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer to me.

He was showering kissing all over my lips, neck and my chest, as it was getting more and more heated his phone started to ring.

He started to move but I grabbed him so he couldn't get it.

No way was anyone ruining this moment, not after how long I have waited.

"Leave it." I said full on kissing him again, he wouldn't kiss me back properly.

"I need to answer this Bella." He said pulling away, I kissed his neck trying to pull him back but he already had his phone out and answering it.

"Bella stop." He said seriously, I pulled my self away from him and glared at him.

Rejection ran through me and so did the beast.

I ran, so fast.

I was gone within seconds, I was just running.

I was feeling angry, rejected and sad.

If I could cry I would have been in floods of tears but I can't, my body was shaking as the sobs came out of me to quickly for me to stop them.

He thought the phone call was more important than me?

He doesn't want me like that does he?

He doesn't want to loose his virtue with me does he?

He doesn't want me.

I found a little tree and sat under it; I pulled my legs to my chest and let the silent sobs take over.

I heard quiet footsteps coming towards me carefully; I looked up and saw Edward standing about 5 feet away from me.

"Bella…I'm sorry but we really need to go back home."

I got up and started running back towards the house, Edward ran next to me but no other words were spoken.

When we got back everyone was on high alert.

I didn't care what was happening I still felt mega rejected and sad.

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper asked frowning and sitting next to me.

"Yeah…"

"I know you're not, I can feel it…"

"Just leave it." I snapped and groaned when he got up and went back over to Alice frowning.

Why the hell am I so moody?

I never knew my emotions would be like this…All over the place.

I really need to stop letting them get the better of me or people are going to start getting really annoyed with me aren't they?

Everyone was talking about what Alice had seen.

Jonathan was coming, he was coming with more vampires than last time and these are all different types, new born, skilled fighters, hundreds of years old and pretty much after revenge.

For what reason? We don't know but the Cullen's are ready to fight.

Even if that means them loosing, all because a stupid chat room.

Well done Bella it's your entire fault again.

"Don't blame yourself Bella; this is not your fault. It is Jonathan's." Jasper said from across the room.

I looked up and sighed, no one else even bothered looking at me they just carried on with their conversations and how to take them down without loosing anyone.

"He's nearly here…" Alice said in a vision, Edward was stiff and angry.

"Bella please stay here…We won't be long." Edward said kissing the top of my head and disappearing out the house along with everyone else.

They were gone before I could even respond or even think I sat alone on the chair waiting.

I was pacing up and down after minutes after they went, I couldn't just stay here and do nothing.

No these are my family and will not die because of me!

I followed quietly, I managed to follow the scent quiet easily actually.

I hid nearby but not to close, I could see 12 vampires.

It was easy to see which were the new born vampires, the older vampires and the skilled ones.

"I will give you one last chance, hand Bella over or I'm going to take action." Jonathan said.

"You know what the answer is going to be Jonathan so let's stop playing games."

* * *

**:D I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review! I will be updating when I get 5 reviews. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and staying with me throughout this story. **

**I already have the next chapter wrote up but I haven't done anymore in Edward's POV, should I write more in his POV or not? Let me know. **

**-Loz. **


	13. Authors Note PLEASE READ

_**Hey, I was just wondering does anyone want me to finish this story? I only got one review and I said I did want 5 so if anyone wants me to upload the rest of the story please review and let me know.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**-Loz.**_

**Also I have a new story called TAG. It is a little OOC and does have death in it but if you are intrested maybe you could check it out? **

**I will appreciate it so much! **

**Thanks again, please let me know if there is any use of updating SBTC and TAG. :) **


	14. The end of this chapter

**Thank you so much for the reviews! So here it is. The ending. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Kez: You don't own Twilight Loz. **

**Loz: I know :( I own Darkside, Jonathan and all other characters that are not in Twilight HA. **

**Loz and Kez: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Lucky woman. **

* * *

Within seconds all the Cullen's were on the floor, frozen.

"I said hand her over!" Jonathan said going over to Edward who was on the floor growling.

"No-o way!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Fine…" Jonathan said just about to rip his arm off.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me and bashed straight into him, he went flying backwards into some of the new born vampires.

"Back the hell of Jonathan." I said crouching in front of my family that were all still on the floor.

"Oh…You're a vampire Bella." Jonathan said standing up and coming towards me.

"I should have guessed really…You do make a divine vampire." He said smirking at me.

"Go to hell Jonathan."

"Run Bella-a." Edward said through clenched teeth.

No way was I running now, I will kill Jonathan even if it's the last thing I ever do.

I noticed one of the new born girls crouched like me; her eyes were fixed on me as I looked over at her she ran at me.

Within seconds she was flying across the floor.

"Very impressive." Jonathan said smiling at the big ball like things around me.

I don't know what the hell it was or why it was around me but it was protecting me.

Within seconds it was gone and Jonathan was smirking even more.

"You're defiantly mine!" He said running at me.

It came up again and he stopped dead in his tracks before it could take him down.

"Fine…" He said sighing and grabbing Alice around the throat and throwing her over to the other vampires.

"Okay…Stop it…" I said walking over to him just before he could snap Alice's head of.

He nodded his head and they threw her back over to the other side where everyone was growling and slowly getting up.

"I will be looking forward to keeping you forever." He said pushing me up against a tree and trying to kiss me.

Within seconds the bubble was up and he was on the floor, I pounced onto him and bit his neck.

He screamed in pain and pushed me backwards and started pulling at my arm.

It hurt, like he was ripping my skin out of place.

I screamed in pain and Edward grabbed him and ripped his head off.

I noticed everyone was taking down the other vampires and some had run away.

Edward finished ripping him apart while I sat on the floor waiting for the feeling in my arm come back.

I had a really weird feeling inside of me, like something wanted to come out but it wouldn't.

I shook it off and saw smoke everywhere, it stunk horribly.

I got up and started to run back home alone, I saw the Cullen's all of them running in my head.

They weren't that far behind, I stopped in my tracks and rubbed my head.

Headache!

"What's wrong?" Edward asked putting both of his hands on my shoulders and looking down at me worried.

"Nothing just a headache…" I said shaking it off and running back to the house.

"Bella you shouldn't be getting headaches what happened?" Edward asked siting me down in the living room, everyone else followed and took a seat.

"You lot…Running?" I said frowning, everything went black and I saw someone that looked like me.

It was me?

No it wasn't, they looked older than me and dark red eyes.

Luna?

She was running, near a highway about 5 hours away from here.

I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle kneeling in front of me shining a light in my eye, I cringed and he turned the light off.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked confused.

"She had some sort of vision?" Alice suggested.

"What did you see Bella?"

"Me…Or maybe Luna, no it wasn't me it was defiantly her…She was running, quickly."

"What was she running from?" Esme asked confused.

Then it hit me, she is tracking me.

I have Jonathan's power.

"She's tracking me…"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because when you lot were running behind me…I saw it, I saw who you were and where you were…Exactly what Jonathan could do…Then just Luna…She's 5 hours away from here, I saw her and where she is…"

"She's probably right." Jasper said.

"So you took Jonathan's power?" Emmett asked smiling.

"I don't think so…" I said unsure.

"Maybe it's your other power…You can take other peoples powers…" Emmett said smiling at his suggestion.

"You are probably right son." Carlisle said smiling.

"I'm going to search up and see if I can find anything."

"That's unfair…She gets 2 powers and I get nothing." Emmett said pouting.

"You can have it if you want…I have the worst headache ever…" I said frowning.

"I think I will pass actually…" Emmett smiled and went upstairs with Rosalie.

"Me and you need to go shopping soon." Alice announced, I cringed in my seat and she smiled.

"Tomorrow it is." She said and danced out of the room, Jasper followed close behind and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I haven't said this yet but welcome to the family Bella." Esme said pulling me into a tight welcoming hug, I hugged her back a little too strong as she gasped.

"Sorry…" I said letting her go and giving her a small smile.

"That's okay dear, if you need anything just help yourself or ask me." She smiled back and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks Esme." I smiled and she left me and Edward alone.

"I'm so sorry Bella…" Edward said breaking the silence after a couple of minutes.

"What for?" I asked unsure of why he was apologising.

"For pushing you away like that…I really didn't mean to offend you but it was important."

"I know…I over reacted, I just felt rejected…" I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"You should never feel rejected Bella…" He said picking me up bridal style and running out of the house with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused, I still held onto him even though I know it won't hurt if he drops me which he won't.

"Carrying you somewhere." He said stating the obvious.

"I can run with you…" I said frowning a little; he didn't say anything he just kept running.

"Oh…You're scared I would win you." I said with a little giggle.

"You may be stronger than me but not faster." He said with a cocky smirk.

"We shall see." I said shrugging.

He just laughed and carried on running for about 5 minutes until I saw a little house in the middle of the woods.

Edward set me on the floor and I stared at it confused, why has he brought me here?

"Esme wanted a project so we all build it when we get bored…"

"It's cute." I smiled.

"I thought we could have some privacy…" he said shyly.

Edward been shy? I never thought I would see the day.

He took my hand and led the way into the house, we went in the living room and he put the TV on.

It was small but really homely and modern, it was a cute house.

We cuddled on the sofa for a good 20 minutes.

Edward pulled me closer to him and started showering me in kisses.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my back on the sofa, I got on top of him and started kissing his lips and neck.

His little moans made me go wild; I took his top off quickly and easily and found my hand roaming his perfectly sculptured body.

Things went from there eventually finding ourselves upstairs on a now messy bed.

It was the best night of my life, finally I got to have Edward in every way possible.

We went back home to everyone, things were good now and everyone is helping me day to day with the problems of been a new born.

I'm happy with life and can't wait to spend the rest of forever with my new family.

* * *

**Thank you so much for staying with me throughout this story :) I really hope you liked it and please review for me :) **

**I have a new story called TAG so why not go check it out? **

**Thanks again! **

**-Loz x**


End file.
